Room Mates
by oOWeasleyWizardWheezesOo
Summary: Draco Malfoy moving into The House of Black? Ron Weasley baby sitting the Prince of Slytherin? This can only turn out disastrous. Read and Review! (Warnings: Slash and Language.)COMPLETE!
1. Moving In

Ron Weasley laid on his bed throwing a beat up old snitch into the air and catching it. It glanced over at his Weird Sisters alarm clock. 12:01 AM. It was now June 26th; his sixteenth birthday. He stared up at the ceiling. "Why can't I sleep!" he screamed in his head.   
  
There was a soft noise from the hallway and Ron heard footsteps coming his way. He pretended to be asleep. His mother still treated him like a child and forced him to sleep even in the summer. His door knob turned and two figures stepped into his room.   
  
"You'll be staying here with Ron. Try to get some sleep, you can unpack in the morning." His mother's voice spoke in the darkness.   
  
"Thank you ever so much." another familiar voice said, however he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
His mother excited the room and the other figure lit some candles to let some light in the room. Ron shot out of bed and nearly tripped over his own feet. "MALFOY!" He looked at his blonde enemy and restrained himself from lashing out and strangling the ferret boy.   
  
"Calm down, weasel. I'm bunking with you for a while. Got a problem then get out."  
  
"This is MY room."  
  
"Actually, this isn't even your house... so how is this your room."  
  
"This is as good as my house! Sirius would never have wanted you dirtying it up though!"  
  
"It doesn't need any help being filthy, but it's kind of charming. Sinister enough anyway..."  
  
"What in the bloody hell are you doing here, Malfoy?"  
  
"I'm a guest, so I suggest you treat me like one." Draco made his way to the spare bed.  
  
"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"  
  
"What, where else do you expect me to sleep?"  
  
"The basement sounds good... or how about out in the street."  
  
"Funny, I'm sure, but your mother said this is where I'm staying."  
  
"I don't care. This is my room, and that's Harry's bed."  
  
"Oh, saving it for your boyfriend are you? It's okay, if he comes for a visit, you two can just share a bed!"  
  
Ron jumped at Draco, knocked him over, sat on top of him, and started punching him in the face. Draco screamed for his life like a coward and his nose began to bleed. Fred and George apparated from the floor above and started screaming things like "What's that prick doing here?" and "Get him Ron!"   
  
Ginny came running from upstairs and screamed when she saw her brother beating the life out of Malfoy. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus Lupin, Mad Eye Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley all came running into the room dressed in their night outfits. "What is the meaning of this!" Kingsley screamed and lifted Ron easily off of Draco.   
  
Ron squirmed around and tried to brake free of Kingsley's grip as he held him back. Everyone was yelling at the top of their lungs and no one could understand a word anyone else was saying. Soon Mrs. Black's unkind screams were added to the mix.   
  
All of the men ran down stairs to try to shut the portrait up. Tonks yawned and waved goodnight to everyone before she left. Mrs. Weasley shooed Ginny, Fred, and George away. Then she turned to Ron with her nostrils flared. "What in the name of Merlin is wrong with you boy?!"   
  
"Mum, he was insulting Harry. Not to mention me! What in the world is he doing here? You do know his good for nothing father is a bloody Death Eater, don't you?!"  
  
"You forgot my mother." Draco smirked.   
  
"THAT'S A CONFESSION!" Ron screamed.   
  
"Lower your voice! You're going to set Black off again." Mrs. Weasley scolded.   
  
"Sorry mum" Ron pouted.  
  
"It's not a confession, because his mother was already arrested last night. He's alone now. He has o free family-"  
  
"So you bring him here?! Isn't no FREE family saying anything about his kind?!"Ron bellowed.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! I expect better of you! This is not the way I've raised you! Have an open mind! As I was saying, he is alone now. As a student of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore couldn't just let him become an orphan. The order will be taking care of him like one of our own. Besides, he could be useful. He will be staying with you, weather you like it or not. Good night boys. I don't want to hear another peep out of ether of you." she excited before Ron could say anything else.  
  
He stormed over to his bed and hid under the blankets and held a pillow over his head to silence his screams. Draco sat on his new bed and chuckled. "Is this house always this exciting?" When Ron didn't answer him he laid down and went to sleep.  
  
Ron woke up seven hours later and walked down to the kitchen. "Morning Remus." He yawned. "Where's my parents?" Lupin folded the newspaper he was reading, took a sip of his coffee, and smiled at Ron.   
  
"Sorry, they had some errands to run with Snape for Dumbledore."   
  
"But it's my birthday!"  
  
"Sorry, mate, good news though. You've got some letters!"  
  
"Letter's won't make up for the fact that I woke up this morning and saw that the dream I had about Malfoy showing up here wasn't really a dream."  
  
"Well... I bought some more Chocolate Frogs!" Lupin tried to cheer him up.  
  
"YUM!" Ron sprinted for the cabinet and started eating a few. He opened his letters from Harry, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Hagrid, Percy, and Charlie. He received some really great gifts and candy. He grinned widely when he was done.   
  
Things were looking up, until Malfoy walked in. "What's there to eat in this run down place anyway?" he spat. Ron and Lupin rolled their eyes and ignored the blonde. "Fine! Ignore me... like I want to talk to you freaks anyway." he walked over to the cabinet, took a chocolate frog, and left.  
  
"Ron, there's something we need to talk about." Lupin said sadly.  
  
"Who died?" Ron braced himself, knowing this voice all too well.  
  
"No, no! Heavens no! No one has died. I'm probably the closest one to you here, so Dumbledore has asked me to be the one to tell you. Draco is bunked with you for a reason. You kind of have to baby sit him..."  
  
"Baby sit?! He's older than I am!"   
  
"He also happens to be the son of Voldemort's right hand man."  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"Ron, he can't leave this house. He can't send out any letters. If he receives any mail, it's up to you to find it and bring it to us. He has got to be a good source of information. Even if now, we've got to keep him from giving anyone else information about us."  
  
"Why me..." Ron mumbled.  
  
"Hey, you're always asking to be part of the order. This is your big chance."  
  
"Oh great..." Ron rolled his eyes, collected his things, and made his way back to his bed room.   
  
He quietly made his way through the hall way past the portrait, up the stairs past the mounted heads, and into his room. He walked over to his wardrobe and placed his new things onto of it. He opened the blinds to let in some sun.   
  
A lump under the blankets in the opposite bed groaned. "Oh shut it." Ron snapped. He took out "Standard Book of Spells, Level 6." and began to read. The lump on the other bed tossed and turned uncomfortably due to all of the light radiating in.   
  
Ron began one of his Essays and referred back to the book when he needed to. It was a little hard to do with the constant groans from the lump and the squeaky noise of the bed every time he flipped around. Soon he threw down his book, jumped out of his bed, and stalked over to the lump.   
  
"Get up!" he screamed and pulled the covers off of Draco. "Oh for Gods sake! Dress yourself!" he grimaced at the sight of Draco in his silk boxers. Draco tried to pull the blankets back on, but when he couldn't he reluctantly got up.   
  
"What's your problem Weasley. I was trying to go back to sleep."  
  
"You're my problem. I'm trying to do some school work here."  
  
Draco laughed and left the room, still in his boxers. Ron could tell this was definitely going to be a long summer. Hermione wasn't coming for another month, and who knew if Harry would ever be allowed over. He'd be stuck in a room with Malfoy, and his parents weren't even there for him on his birthday.   
  
"Life sucks..." he whined and went downstairs to start cleaning.   
  
!$!$!Well, this is my first Ron/Draco story. I hope you guys like the plot. Please review! Reviews make me really happy and make me feel like I'm not a complete failure, hehe! Thanx again for reading. -bows- -falls over- okay I'm a loser! IM me on AIM if you want to chat (MusicalXMhurrich)!$!$! 


	2. The Out Burst

When Ron was done cleaning pixies out of the library for the hundredth time in his life, he went into the kitchen, exhausted. He looked around for some water and gulped it down in a hurry. He looked over at the grandfather clock in the sitting room.  
  
It was two in the afternoon and his parents still weren't home. Remus had left to a meeting with Cornelius Fudge. Tonks and Kingsley were out risking their lives watching over Harry, and Ron was stuck home alone with Draco Malfoy.   
  
Ron hadn't seen the prick the whole time he was cleaning, and considering he was supposed to be watching over him, he decided to go make sure he wasn't getting into any trouble. He signed and grabbed another chocolate frog before walking upstairs.   
  
When Ron opened his door he saw Draco sitting in the middle of the floor with his legs crossed, eyes closed, and palms extended. "What ARE you doing?" Draco ignored him and started humming something. Ron walked over and kicked the blonde in the side, knocking him over. "Watch it Weasel!"  
  
"What the hell were you doing?"  
  
"I was TRYING to channel energy."  
  
"Er... what ever that is... don't do it again! It was creeping me out!"  
  
Draco stood up and sat on his bed. He started bouncing up and down on it, making it squeak loudly. "WOULD-YOU-STOP-IT!!!" Ron fumed.  
  
"It's not my fault there's nothing to do in this dump!" Draco laughed.  
  
"Why not try being useful? I've still got some grease bugs to clean out of the bath room."  
  
"And ruin my prefect complexion? Yea, right!"  
  
Ron snorted and took his essay out again. Draco left the room and slammed the door. Ron clenched his teeth in anger and threw his essay to the side. He laid back on his bed and sighed. "How could this birthday get any worse." he asked himself. "Shouldn't have said that!" he screamed as the yells of Mrs. Black came flying threw the house.   
  
He ran downstairs. Draco was doubled over in laughter. Mrs. Black screamed "Half-breeds, filthy Mud Bloods, Muggle Loving..." she was drowned out finally after a few minutes of Ron forcing the curtains over here. "You could have helped!" he screamed at Draco.  
  
"Why would I help? That was great! At least someone around here agrees with me about those dirty Mud Bloods and such! Oh I bet it just hates when that disgusting Granger is here!" Ron punched him hard in the nose and left him whining on the floor.  
  
Hours later, after dinner, when Ron was just about to go to sleep, his parents finally arrived home. They apologized to him over and over for not being there for him on his birthday. He didn't want to accept it, but he had to. He knew it wasn't their fault. It was Voldemort's fault, he was ruining everyone's lives, not just his.   
  
He went to his bedroom and looked at the unwrapped present they gave him. They had gone to a Muggle store while they were out and bought him a calling card. They figured it would be nice to be able to talk to him friends again. The only problem was that he still didn't know how to use a telephone properly.   
  
He went to sleep that night, not even noticing that Draco wasn't in the bed across the room. When he awoke that morning and walked down stairs he saw the blonde asleep on a couch. Ron threw a pillow at him. "What was that for!" Draco mumbled.   
  
"Why are you down here?"  
  
"Look... I didn't know it was your birthday yesterday. I figured I'd be... n-n-ni-ni-nic-nice... and leave you alone for a night." Draco stumbled on the word he'd never used in his life. "But don't get used to it! Now go the hell away, Weasley, I'm trying to get some beauty sleep here. Not that you would know what that was!"  
  
Ron sent a not so nice hand signal Draco's way and proceeded to eat breakfast, clean the bath room, finish his essay, and help Ginny with hers. Soon Fred and George went to their shop and brought Ginny with them. Ron was once again stuck home alone with the one and only Draco Malfoy.   
  
"Hello, I'd like to speak with Harry Potter." Ron sat on his bed practicing what to say to get past Harry's Muggles. "Hello, this is Ronald Weasley... no! They'd remember me..." he trailed off as Draco entered the room and started cracking up.  
  
"Need the words to be just right to talk to your Potty boyfriend?"   
  
"Shut up Malfoy! If you must know, Harry's not really allowed to get phone calls from Magic folk."  
  
Draco laughed even louder. "Are his little Muggles afraid of the big bad Weasel? Hah! I don't see how anyone could be!" He made to leave the room.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"To get some lunch?"  
  
"It'll have to wait. You're coming with me!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To the corner pay phone. You're not really allowed to leave the house, but I think leaving you here by yourself would be a far worse idea. Leave your wand here."  
  
Draco fumed with anger, but pulled his wand out and slapped it on his night stand. He turned on his heel and marched out of the room. Ron could tell he didn't like being bossed around, but someone had obviously told him he was to listen to Ron. "Hah, this could work well!" Ron thought happily.   
  
The blonde and redhead walked together down the street silently. When they reached the pay phone Draco looked at it amazingly, he'd probably never used one in his life. Ron dialed Harry's number and...  
  
"Hello, Dursley residents."  
  
"Yes, hello, I'd like to-"  
  
"Ron!?!"  
  
"Harry! What a relief."  
  
"Yeah, you're in luck. My uncle's at work, and my aunt is off at the store. Who knows were my pig of a cousin is, but he's not here and that's all that matters! How are you?!"  
  
"Er... let's just say things could be better. Thanks for the trick gum! I can't wait to try it on Ginny! Hah! She'll fall for anything!"  
  
"Ron, stop beating around the bush."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Remus told me about Malfoy."  
  
"Oh, that."  
  
"Is it completely horrible?"  
  
"A nightmare!"  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"He's here."  
  
"There, right now?"  
  
"I have to baby sit him. I can't leave him at the Order by himself."  
  
Draco took the phone.  
  
"Well, well... If it isn't Scar Head. Oh, yes, Weasley's been talking about you all day. He's so madly in love with you after all."  
  
Ron was trying to grab the phone, and was screaming for Harry to hang up before he started believing Draco's lies. Draco slammed the phone down and turned to Ron. "I don't need a baby sitting Weasley! Say it again and I'll curse you, you're lucky I don't have my wand!"   
  
Ron looked at the evil glare in Draco's eyes. It scared the hell out of him, but he wasn't about to admit that. He pushed Draco against the wall (not that it was that hard to do, considering they were so close in the phone booth), and held a threatening fist at his face.   
  
He decided he didn't want to get into anymore trouble, and let his go. He let Draco walk out first, because he wasn't about to turn his back and be jumped. He walked behind him the whole way back. When they walked in the door Kingsley, Tonks, Remus, and Snape were all there.   
  
Tonks ran over to Ron. "Guess what!"   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We've set a new record!"  
  
"What, the most curses you can inflict to yourself without exploding?"  
  
"No, silly, the most days so far without anyone dieing!"  
  
"Oh! How many?"  
  
"Since Sirius..."   
  
Ron frowned. He remembered how hurt Harry and Remus were...he snapped himself back out of the memory. "Does this mean..?"  
  
"Yea! Party time! Your parents are picking some things up on their way back tonight!"  
  
"Wicked!"  
  
Ron was slightly more cheerful. He ate his lunch and sorted through some junk in the attic. It was a full time job, still, trying to keep that house remotely sanitary. The blacks were crazy mad.   
  
When his parents came home with food, drinks, music, magi-disco lights, and desserts, Ron ran down stairs dressed in his favorite outfit; a dark red, skin tight T-shirt, and tight, black jeans. He took Ginny's hand and started dancing wildly to a Weird Sisters song.   
  
All of the members of the order had shown up, including Hagrid and Dumbledore. Ron was so happy to see Hagrid that he completely forgot about Malfoy. They talked for almost an hour before Madam Maxime came over and stole Hagrid for a dance.   
  
Just then, Draco came and sat on the couch next to Ron. "Great!" Ron yelled in his mind, "Just what I needed." He sighed and started to get off of the couch, but Draco pulled him back.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
"Hey, everyone else here hates me too, I was hoping someone at least would talk to me!"  
"We all hate you for a reason."  
  
"You know, Weasel, it's not very fun being secluded from everything you know and being thrown in a place full of your worst enemies."  
  
"Yeah, well it's what you deserve. Hey look, there's Snape why don't you go concoct some evil plan with him."  
  
"What, that back stabbing traitor?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me, he's part of the Order! He's being unfaithful to the Dark Lord..." Draco's words faded out. "I'm sorry." he said.  
  
"What?! You, a Malfoy, sorry!? Hah!"  
  
"You don't know what it's like to be a Malfoy! Do you think I had a choice of what family I was born into!? You have no clue what it's like being me Weasley, you have no clue why I'm sorry, and you're never going to understand. It was a mistake coming down here tonight. I'm going to sleep, not that anyone cares!"   
  
Draco stormed up the stairs. "What the fuck was he talking about?" Ron pondered. He didn't care, he went back to dancing with some of the guests. Still, in the back of his mind, he was a little worried about Draco. It was his responsibility to watch over him. He had been talking about the Dark Lord, what if he really was trying to get information from them to give to him? "I shouldn't leave him a lone." he settled, and walked up stairs.  
  
!$!$!$! Oooh, kind of a cliff there, I usually don't have any of them, but I felt this was a good place to stop. I hope you guys continued to like the story line! I think this Chappy could have been a lot better, but I was kind of having a little bit of writer's block. Review, Review, Review! Make me happy! I love you guys you already have reviewed! lol Especially "I Heart DM 11" because you're so enthusiastic! lol !$!$!$! 


	3. A Drunken Coffession

Ron opened the door slowly and saw Draco sitting on the floor, leaned against his bed. He had a stack of empty Fire Whiskey bottles next to him, and a full one in his hand. He took another swig and looked up at Ron. "Just go away!" he said in a drunken voice.   
  
Ron sat on the floor in front of him. "Give me that." he took the bottle and threw it in the trash can across the room, which ate it and burped loudly. Draco giggled drunkenly at the sound. "Where did you get this?" Ron asked, gently.   
  
"I came down to use the bath room, and I found a whole bunch in the kitchen. I've been needing a good drink. You people have nothing but water and pumpkin juice!"  
  
"Well, that's normal. I suppose your parents let you drink this stuff?"  
  
"Let? Like they would ever bother to see what I was ever up to. I just get it from the house elves, they're more than willing to go to great lengths to get me what ever I want." a crooked smiled fixed on his face.  
  
"Must be nice." Ron frowned at the fact that he was so poor.  
  
"Oh come on Weasley." Draco hiccoughed "You've got it way better off."  
  
"Really, then why have you been complaining about how boring it is here and about how you hate everyone here. You are so unappreciative. Dumbledore could have left you out on the streets. How would the poor little prince ever survive?" Ron said sarcastically.   
  
"You think I'm a prince?" Draco beamed.  
  
"I was kidding you prick!"   
  
"I am appreciative, it's just that I'm not used to any of this. I'm used to doing what ever I want whenever and wherever I want to. But here, there are no servants, no pools, nothing! I can't even take a walk, write letters to my friends, or fly! Do you know how deprived I'm feeling?! I need to fly, it's my passion!" He pulled out another bottle, opened it, and started drinking.   
  
"Well, get used to it!" Ron snapped.  
  
"And it's not like that's even the worst part." He took another sip before Ron pulled it out of his hands and threw it away. The can belched again and Draco giggled. "I never had a problem with the way my parents were. They stayed out of my life, and I stayed out of theirs. There was the occasional "How to keep the Dark Lord happy" speech from my dad, which I usually tried to block out.   
  
"My mum is always really quiet. She wasn't supposed to be part of the Death Eaters. But once you and your stupid friends went and got my dad arrested, she had to take his place. She hated it, but of course we're all frightened of the Dark Lord."  
  
"Even a Malfoy?" Ron laughed.  
  
"Of course, why else do you think my father would ever let his pride slip aside, and go under the rule of someone else. If it wasn't for Voldemort, he would be the one ruling."  
  
"Then why on Earth did he give Riddle's diary to my poor little sister!?" Ron screamed.  
  
"He knew if he didn't help, someone would, and when Voldemort was back to power he'd punish my father. You obviously don't understand how he works."  
  
"Yeah, because I don't understand evil masterminds, sorry."  
  
"Anyway, now that I've come here and I've seen you and your family... you're all so loving and close. Even if your parents were busy on your birthday, they were out trying to protect you and everyone else they love."  
  
"Yeah, from people like you!"  
  
"No, not from people like me. Maybe people like my parents, but not me. I never want to be a Death Eater. And now, I have protection! The Order said they'd protect me."  
  
"Why don't you want to join? You always seem so happy when bad things happen to Harry and every time the Death Eaters act up you're always so excited."  
  
"I'll admit I don't like Potter much, but the rest of it's all brainwash, fear, and pride. Like earlier, when I said I was sorry... I didn't mean to say those things! I try to fight it! It drives me insane! It's like two people are in my head screaming and yelling at each other, bossing me around, and trying to take control of my body and soul. I think I'm going mad."  
  
Ron started cracking up. Draco shook with anger.   
  
"Shut it, Weasel, or next time you mess up, it'll be Potter I curse, not you. You wouldn't want your little lover hurt, would you?" he smirked.  
  
"Leave Harry alone, Malfoy. He isn't my boyfriend, but he is my best friend, and if you even attempt anything-"  
  
"Hehe, you're kind of cute when you're angry." Draco giggled.  
  
"That's disgusting, Malfoy, you fag!" Ron fumed, stood up, and sat on his bed.   
  
Draco took out yet another bottle of Fire Whiskey, but when he went to open it, his fingers slipped, and it broke into pieces. Draco's hand was cut on the side, and was bleeding pretty badly.   
  
"I told you to stop drinking them!" Ron screamed as he jumped off his bed and picked up the glass. After throwing them all away, he sat next to Draco. "You idiot, you're going to stain the rug!" he yelled when he saw Draco's hand lying on the floor. He took his wand out and mumbled a spell. He cradled Draco's hand in his own. "Does it still hurt?"   
  
"Well, I can't really feel anything right now." Draco laughed and turned to Ron, who tried to let go of Draco's hand. Draco held Ron's tighter, and pulled him closer to him. "By the way," Draco whispered in Ron's ear, "You look dead sexy in that outfit."   
  
Before Ron could retort, Draco kissed him softly on the lips. He then passed out, either from the alcohol, the loss of blood, or the kiss... possibly all three. Ron stood up and let Draco fall to the floor. He wiped his lips off on the back of his hand. "This is the thanks I get for trying to be nice?! I should have let him bleed to death." Ron spat out at the limp figure on the floor.   
  
The next morning, Ron was sitting on the couch listening to the wireless when Draco came down stairs. "Hey." he said and sat next to the red head. Ron looked at him nervously and edged away, afraid he might try something else. "Why do we always have to be alone?!" Ron thought angrily.   
  
"Look, about last night-" Draco started.  
  
"It's not problem, you were drunk, forgive and forget." Ron cut him off, not wanting to talk about it. He turned the volume up on the wireless, both because a good song came on, and so he wouldn't have to talk to Draco.   
  
Draco walked over to the wireless and turned it off completely. "Do you believe me?"  
  
"About what?" Ron spat, fighting Draco to turn the music back on.  
  
"Do you believe that I'm not so bad?"  
  
"Who cares, it's not like you can harm anyone while you're here."  
  
"I care! I'm not going to be here forever you know. Soon we'll have to go back to school, then another summer, school again, and I'm out on my own. There's no telling what I'll do then."  
  
"If you were truly good then you wouldn't be thinking that."   
  
"Ron, I need your help! Don't you get it!? I'm messed up! My mind has been wrapped around my father's finger since I was a child. I'm just figuring out what it's like to think on my own. You've got to bear with me, befriend me-"  
  
"Befriend you?! Not going to happen."  
  
"Why not!?"  
  
"Well, there's still the fact that you hate me, you hate my friends, and you think the portrait is funny!" Ron pointed at the curtains hiding Mrs. Black.   
  
"Oh, that. She's my great aunt, what do you expect? She was the only one who ever actually cared about me. She thought I was just oh so cute... which I am of course... She died when I was young. It's nice to see her again, even if it's a picture of her screaming out the things that I'm trying to get out of my head..."   
  
Ron stayed silent. He wasn't really sure if this was all just an act, or if Malfoy was actually telling the truth for once. Soon, Draco broke the silence. "I'm sorry about kissing you." Ron frowned at the memory. Well, as long as they were on the topic, he might as well have asked what he'd been wondering.  
  
"So... was it just the Whiskey, or are you actually gay or something?"  
  
"I don't know..." Draco pondered, "Like I said, I'm still just forming my own mind. It's such a relief to be able to think for myself, that I guess I just wanted to try out different things. The Whiskey helped out a lot of course, and the fact that you were sitting so damn close." he laughed.  
  
"I was helping you out! You were bleeding!" Ron defended himself.  
  
"I know, and I'm very thankful, I think I would have just sat there, I was too absorbed in the drink to think right..." Ron could tell Draco hated using the word "think". I mean, who could when you're still not even sure what it's really like to think, and feel, and care, and love.   
  
The sat uncomfortably for some time. Ron was afraid Draco might fancy him, and Draco was trying to sort out if he did or not. Throughout his life he caught him self checking out a few guys, but quickly beat himself up over it. Ron had never even considered being gay. It was absolutely out of the question. He knew from the start what was expected of him. Besides, the twins would tease him to no end about it. He had a growing crush on Hermione, but secretly liked the short kiss he and Draco shared.   
  
"It's just a mouth," he kept telling himself, "even if it did belong to Malfoy, a guy, it's just a mouth!" It wasn't his fault, Draco was the one who had came onto him. He was drunk and confused, he didn't know what he was doing.   
  
He suddenly felt guilty, and decided to call Hermione. He looked at Malfoy, and remembered that he said he actually wanted to be able to go for walks. "Hey, Draco, let's go down to the pay phone. I'll be nice...I swear. You can bring your wand, I don't care. I've got to talk to 'Mione."   
  
Draco smiled excitedly at how polite Ron just acted. "Give me a minute to get changed and cleaned up and all...please." Draco responded. He ran off and came back a few minutes later in an extremely tight silver tee-shirt that matched his skin and showed his muscles so well, that he might as well not have worn one at all. He had tight black leather pants on.  
  
The sight of this would normally have made Ron throw up, but when he found himself smiling instead, he dashed out the door, more needing to talk to Hermione.   
  
"Hermione?" Ron said happily into the phone when Hermione picked up her cell.  
  
"Ron! I'm so glad to hear from you!"  
  
"Boy, am I glad to talk to you too."  
  
"Should you be with Draco though?"  
  
"Oh, you've heard too?"  
  
"Remus has a big mouth." Hermione giggled.  
  
"I am... How's the ski trip?"  
  
"Great! You'll never guess who's come to visit me!"  
  
"Gildaroy Lockhart?" Ron joked.  
  
"No, heavens no! Viktor!"  
  
"Viktor? Krum? There? With you? Skiing? With you!?"  
  
"Yes, isn't it great! He said he missed me too much! It's so great to see him!"  
  
Ron's jaw dropped. His heart sank. He dropped the phone and left it dangling. He turned and slowly left the phone booth. Hermione was with Viktor Krum in some cozy cabin doing who knows what. "What's wrong?" Draco jogged up next to him.  
  
"Nothing, just leave me alone." Ron said emotionlessly.   
  
"Wait a minute. I spilled my heart out to you last night and this morning about my whole life, and one thing happens on the phone with Hermione and you're just going to push me away?"  
  
"Pretty much"   
  
Back at the house they sat on the couch again. Draco had told Ron if he didn't tell him what happened that he would turn him into a giant pink elephant with purple pokadots and fairy wings. After a conversation of "You wouldn't." "Oh, I would." "You'd get in trouble!" "It'd only be a first offense." "You wouldn't!" "Try me!", Ron gave in and told Draco what happened.  
  
"It doesn't mean that he and Granger are a couple." Draco told Ron.  
  
"He likes her. They went to the Yule ball together, and they still write to each other."  
  
"That still doesn't prove anything."  
  
"They're probably planning their whole future and snogging and Hermione's probably forgetting all about me. I never really expected her to like me, but it'd be nice if she never paid attention to the fact that I fancy her!"  
  
"Why not tell her then?"  
  
"She should know! Besides, I'm through with her, no matter how hard it's going to be. Krum can have her and she and I will just continue our friendship."  
  
"Good good, I can help you."  
  
"How?"  
  
Draco sat closer to Ron, as close as he cloud. They stared into each others eyes. Draco leaned it, and-  
  
!$!$! MWAHAHAHAHA Big evil cliff! Okay... will they kiss? Will Ron pull away? Tune in next time! hehe! Thanx for all the reviews! I got stuck in the middle of writing and went to read my new reviews, it really helped! so happy yayness! hehe so...I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry if it seems like they might be rushing things, but you asked for it! lol Review Review Review! Thanx again! !$!$! 


	4. Thinking It Over

Ron panicked. Draco was drawing closer and closer to him. He had about one second to decide what to do. Should he let Draco kiss him, let him think he wanted it, let him think he was gay? Or should he pull away and make things even more stressful between them.   
  
These thoughts ran through Ron's head at the speed of light. However, light didn't seem to be fast enough. Draco's lips met with Ron's. They stayed there for only a few seconds, but it seemed like a life time to Ron. When Draco pulled away, Ron caught his reflection in the mirror on the far wall. His eyes were widened with shock, but his lips were growing into a wider smile by the second.   
  
He stared at himself for minutes. Draco stayed silent, trying to distinguish Ron's feelings. Soon, he spoke, "Ron, are you okay?" Ron still stared at himself. His mind was racing again. What had just happened? They kissed. He smiled. What was wrong with him? "Ron?" Draco snapped his fingers in front of Ron's eyes.  
  
He finally blinked and turned his eyes slowly to Draco. His smiled dropped, but he didn't frown. Draco looked almost scared. Ron opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out. He couldn't think of what to say. He didn't know if he was okay. "Uhh..." he finally managed to say.  
  
Draco smiled. "Stunned speechless? I know, I just that good." he joked, trying to ease the tension. Ron smiled again. He exhaled for what seemed like the first time since Draco moved in on him. "Sorry..." he said. Draco titled his head a little "For what?"   
  
What Ron did next surprised even Draco. He was thinking, he didn't care. He reached his hand up and ran his fingers through Draco's hair. It was so soft, like silk. He ran his hand down to Draco's neck, and pulled the other boy towards him.   
  
Their lips met for a third time, softy. Ron pulled away, looked into Draco's eyes; twinkling with lust and happiness. He kissed the blonde again, more passionately. He nibbled slightly on the boys bottom lip, asking for entrance into his mouth. Draco opened his lips happily and allowed Ron's tongue to meet his.   
  
The boys tongues danced together merrily for minutes. When they came up for breath, it was as if everything donned upon Ron. He remember that it was Draco Malfoy, his hated enemy of many years, that he was kissing. He trembled, stood suddenly, backed away slowly, and ran up the stairs.   
  
He laid on his bed, crying. Draco tapped lightly on the door before opening it. He walked across the room and sat on the edge of Ron's bed. He said nothing, but robbed Ron's arm gently. "I know it's hard." he told the red head, "I'm feeling the same things you are. I can see it in your eyes. You're confused. You don't want it to happen, but at the same time you're dieing for it."   
  
Ron sobbed, then said. "We can't." Draco frowned, "But why not? What is so wrong with it?"  
  
Ron looked at Draco as if he just asked the dumbest question possible. "You're a Malfoy. I'm a Weasley. You're a Slytherin. I'm a Gryffindor. We're both guys!" he screamed the last sentence.   
  
"Ron, you know that I've changed. I'm breaking out of the affect my family had on me. I'm a Slytherin solely because of that. Who cares if we're both guys? I might not know much about my true self, but I do know that I fancy you Ronald Weasley."  
  
Draco wiped Ron's tears away. The red head looked into those silver pools that are Draco's eyes that stared back at him. Everything was happening so fast, he didn't know what to think. He could barely think at all. All he knew for sure was that he did like the kiss, even if he didn't want to admit it.   
  
Ron kept looking into those eyes. "Oh, no. I'm going soft." Ron worried in his head. He opened his arms and allowed Draco to lay next to him. He wrapped his strong arms around the blonde and started to cry again. "Maybe it's all a dream." he hoped. "Maybe I'm not really thinking these things. Maybe...just maybe..."   
  
"Why don't we just get something to eat, and worry about this later?" Draco pleaded, "I still didn't get my lunch! Now it's early time for dinner!"   
  
Dinner!? Oh no! That meant that everyone would be coming home soon. They went downstairs and found something to eat. They didn't talk to whole time. Draco sat staring at Ron; who looked everywhere but at the other boy.   
  
"Want some?" Ron said as he pulled out a packet of gum.  
  
"Yeah, right! I heard you on the phone with Potter talking about that trick gum."   
  
Ron pulled out a piece and started eating it. "Have a little trust!" he said and handed a piece to Draco. He put it in his mouth and immediately turned completely purple. He jumped up and started running in circles, crying. "My skin! My skin! My beautiful, wonderful, perfect skin! What have you done! Reverse it!" he continued to whine.   
  
Ron, who was on the floor laughing at the great affect it had on the blonde, merely said "You know I can't do magic outside of school. It'll just have to wear off." he continued to laugh as Draco attempted to rub it off. "Change me back!"  
  
"How'd you do it?" Draco asked ten minutes later back in their bed room. The boys sat on the floor playing wizard's chess, Draco was still purple. Ron looked up at him "I took out half the pack and replaced it with regular gum, just in case."  
  
"Why me?! Why did you have to test it on me?! I'm too beautiful for this!"  
  
"Oh get over your self! We needed something to break the horrible tension and silence."  
  
Draco huffed and then continued their game. Soon they heard a crack and Fred and George appeared. "You two coming down for dinner?" Fred asked. George elbowed him and pointed Draco out. "Bloody brilliant Ron! How'd you do it?" Fred said proudly to his little brother.   
  
"Gum. Harry gave it to me. Just wait until I get Ginny with it, she'll act just like this bloke did and freak out about her 'delicate' skin!" The room exploded with laughter. "By the way, we've already eaten. Is Remus home?" he added in.  
  
"No, he'll be back later tonight, we'll tell him you're looking for him if we see him." George said before the twins left.   
  
Hours later Draco's skin was visibly back to normal. The boys were still in their room, but now they had started working on their Defense Against the Dark Arts essay's together. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." They said together.   
  
Remus walked in. "You wanted to talk to me, Ron?" he smiled at the fact that the boys were actually in the same room with out fighting.   
  
"Yeah, umm.. Draco can you give us a few minutes?" Ron said nervously  
  
"Sure, er, I'm going to go get us some chocolate frogs. We're going to need them to ever finish this essay!" He excited the room.   
  
"What's bothering you? And what happened with you two?" Remus asked nicely.  
  
"W-what do you mean? H-how did you know?" Ron said, "Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Ron, are we talking about the same thing? I was referring to the fact that you two were working on something together. Have you come to an understanding?"   
  
"Er, not exactly..."  
  
"Humm..." Remus edged on  
  
"Something more than that."  
  
"Are you talking about what I think you are?"  
  
"Remus, remember when you told me about you and Sirius?"   
  
"Ah, you it is what I'm thinking. Ron it's completely understandable. Draco's a very nice looking young man, and you two are about the same age that Sirius and are where when we first figured it out."  
  
"Yeah, but, I don't think I'm gay! How can I be when I fancied Hermione? But it was like this afternoon when Draco kissed me, I totally forgot about her and I suddenly felt happier than I have in a long time."  
  
"You kissed?"  
  
"Yeah, well last night he was drunk and he kissed me. Then today he did again, and I actually let him. Then I went totally mad and actually pulled him into one. Remus, we used tongue!"  
  
Remus let a laugh escape before putting his hands on Ron's shoulders. "Look, you obviously liked it, so go for it! If it creeps you out too much, come and talk to me again. If things don't work out, then you know it was just a phase, and you can get it out of your mind."  
  
"Thanks, Remus, one more thing though."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"When you told me about you and Sirius, you asked me not to tell Harry. Can I ask you the same... please don't tell anyone. I'll tell them when I'm ready, if I find out that I really am...well you know...gay." he gulped.   
  
"I promise I won't." He said goodnight to Ron and left the room.   
  
!$!$! Well... that was kind of an emotional Chapter, but I just wanted to show why and how he was going through the changes so fast. Plus, he's a teen! What do you expect!? Heh, more action to come in the next chapter... I hope you guys still liked it! prays Well there's a thunderstorm brewing out there...so I'm going to run around outside like a maniac and get struck my lighting! Until next time, REVIEW! hehe!$!$! 


	5. Getting Caught

Ron sat on his bed and waited for Draco to come back. It wasn't long, within a few seconds the door opened slowly. "Hey." Draco said nervously. Ron could tell he suspected what he and Remus had been talking about. "Hey...Thanks." Ron said as Draco threw him a Chocolate Frog.   
  
The blonde sat back on the floor, ready to resume his essay writing. He looked up at Ron with a face that said "Well, are you coming?" but Ron just smiled. He patted the spot next to him on his bed. Draco was confused but followed the order.  
  
"Er, um, what were you and Lupin talking about?" Draco said and rubbed his arm nervously.  
  
"You." Ron smiled  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Oh, you know...just that you are completely insufferable, ignorant, rude, and that you were better off purple because are least we couldn't see those horribly red rashes on the back of your arm."   
  
Draco's jaw dropped. He looked at the back of his arm in a panic. There, of course, wasn't anything there. He still looked hurt at all of the things Ron had said.  
  
"Chill," Ron smiled and moved closer to the other boy. "I was kidding! We discussed what happened earlier."  
  
"Which part?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me!"  
  
"Okay, okay. What did he say?"  
  
"Basically..." Ron lowered his voice to a whisper. "To go for it." He leaned in and kissed Draco softly on the lips. He pulled away slightly and saw a huge grin on the blonde.   
  
"So, you don't care that it's me?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well," Ron thought about how to put it, "I guess it is a little creepy still that you're a guy. Other than that, I don't care. You've really changed. I can see it in your eyes. Besides, you fancy me, and I'm really starting to fancy you too." he finished with a nervous smile.   
  
Draco merely returned the smiled and ran a hand through the red heads perfect hair. He put his free arm around Ron's waist and pulled him closer. He kissed the other boy on the cheek, and then continued the kisses down to his neck. Ron let out a small moan before gently pushing Draco away from him.   
  
"What's wrong?" the blonde boy asked in a frown.  
  
"I-I just thought I heard something..."  
  
"Oh. Yeah, I guess it's logical that you wouldn't want anyone else to know about this."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't. At least not for not, especially my family."  
  
"I understand. I mean, gosh could you imagine my telling my father?!" Both boys laughed, then Draco continued to kiss Ron's neck. They entertained each other with their mouths for some time before going to sleep that night.  
  
The next morning Ron headed down to breakfast, leaving Draco to sleep in. Just about the whole order was in the kitchen eating. He took a seat between George and Tonks, and started eating some porridge. "What's this that ickle Ronnie's got on his neck?" George said. Everyone at the table suddenly looked at him.   
  
Mrs. Weasley ran over to Ron, licked her finger, and tried to clean his neck in a motherly way. When it wouldn't rub off she said, "Ron.. is that... a hickey!?" His eyes widened in horror. He obviously wasn't thinking the previous night while he and Draco laid on his bed and the spot on his neck was nibbled at. "Uh...um. Draco burnt me." he lied.  
  
"That good for nothing Bastard!" Bill called from the far side of the table, getting up to go kill Draco. "Bill! No! I mean..." he trailed off as everyone looked back to him, "It was by mistake! During a game of Exploding Snap. Calm down. Everyone just calm down."   
  
They all looked at him shock as he screamed the last few words, but eventually went back to eating. Ron caught Remus' eye and saw him smile and wink. Remus knew, but he didn't care. Ron left without finishing his food, in order to avoid anything else happening. (He knew he had another one near the back of his ear.)   
  
"What was all that commotion down there?" Draco asked when Ron entered the room.  
  
"Your up?"  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"Well, my brother found THIS." he pointed at the hickey.  
  
Draco giggled. "My little mark."   
  
"This can't happen again."   
  
"Ron, are you a wizard or not?"  
  
"What's that got to with anything, of course I am!"  
  
"Then cover it up!"  
"Hello! We can't use magic!"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with using magical products though!"  
  
Draco pulled out a small container. "What's that?"  
  
"Do you think my skin is this perfect all the time? I need something to help me out on bad days!"  
  
He rubbed the lotion on Ron's reddened spots. "There, all better."  
  
Ron looked into a mirror. "Whoa. Cool!"   
  
"Now, let's make some more!" Draco squealed happily.   
  
"No! I still have responsibilities. Me and my siblings have to finish cleaning the attic today. You should come, it's about time you helped out around here." Ron said as nicely as he could. Draco pouted and laid on his bed, facing away from Ron.  
  
After hours of cleaning and sorting, the older Weasley siblings left to attend to their jobs. Ginny went to her room to write a letter to her latest boyfriend, and Ron went to take a short break before moving on to his next task.   
  
"Oh please stop!" he said as he walked into his bed room and saw Draco on the floor again meditating. "I told you, it's kind of creepy."  
  
"Sorry, but it really helps me. It's about time you came back, I thought maybe some banshee came out of one of the boxes and ate you guys or something!" Draco said getting up and kissing Ron.   
  
"I don't really think banshees eat people...but thanks for worrying. However, if you would have helped, we could have got things done a lot faster!"  
  
Draco just rolled his eyes and pushed Ron onto his bed. The two laid making out and Ron made his own mark on Draco's neck and shoulder, he could feel himself getting aroused. "Ron, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going down to hang with Susie-" Ginny said quickly before noticing the two boys on the bed.  
  
Ron pushed the blonde off of him. He thought quickly, "Malfoy, you disgusting Fag!" he screamed and punched Draco in the face. "Sorry you had to witness that Ginny. What were you saying?"  
  
"I-I'm going to Susie's house... this Muggle girl down the street. I'll be back for dinner, just telling you so no one worries. Er, maybe you shouldn't be alone with him, I can stay." She finished weakly.  
  
"No, no I'll be fine. Go, have fun. Be back for Dinner, or mum will get mad." He nearly pushed her out of the door and slammed it shut. He ran over to Draco and kissed the top of his nose lightly.   
  
"I'm so, so sorry! Are you okay?!" He whispered to the boy.  
  
"Yeah, but did you have to be so rough!?"  
  
'Sorry, sorry, but it was my sister! What did you expect, a light tap!? She would have never bought that! She's a smart one, she'd figure it out, and tell EVERYONE."   
  
"Oh, it's okay. I'm not even bleeding this time. I think my face is just numbing out, next time I might not even feel it!"  
  
"Draco, I'm so sorry! There won't be a next time, I promise. We'll just have to be more care, use a locking charm and all. Well, I guess the mood's ruined now. That's probably good though, I should really get to work." Ron said with one last kiss on Draco's nose, hoping it would help him feel better.  
  
"Why don't I help you..." Draco said lightly, as if he were amazed he was saying that.  
  
"Really, you'll help?"  
  
"Sure, anything for you..."  
  
"Thank you so much! It'll be so much easier, then there will be more time to get back to snogging." Ron winked at his crush.   
  
"Oh, I just hope I am still able to after this, I've never cleaned anything in my life..." Draco said, looking more pale than usual.   
  
!$!$! Yay! Okay, I just got my new glasses and everything is all weird looking and I feel high...lol so I decided to just stop the chapter there. I hope you guys continue to like the story! By the way, Riv, no I didn't get struck by lightening...my mom wouldn't let me go further outside then the front porch! Pooy! Anyway, tell me what you guys think! And I'll update soon! REVIEW! (or else!... I mean... please!) 


	6. Telling a Friend

!$!$! Oh My Gosh!!! I am sooo sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I got so caught up in all of my other fan fictions... and I really had writer's block for this one! But I'm sure that I know what to do no! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you all had nice things to say! Thank you so much! And to those oh you who asked, yes my new glasses are working just fine! But they hurt my face at first...but I bent them up a little and they fit just fine now! And my eyes have adjusted...and everything's great! Thanks! Review! I love you all! Enjoy! !$!$!  
  
"Okay, so you just take this rag and dip it into the potion, then rub it's onto the wood. You have to be forceful though, this stuff is tough." Ron explained to Draco when they got to the house library.   
  
"It's so gross!" Draco complained looking at the black and green jell-like gook that was growing on the bookshelves. He picked up a rag and stuck it in the bubbling potion. "And so it that!" he screamed, retreating his hand from the cauldron.   
  
"Draco! You promised you would help. It's not going to attack you! Here, put these gloves on and shut up." Ron through his mother's plastic gloves at the blonde and laughed as Draco tried to catch them.   
  
After about an hour of Ron working hard and Draco attempting not to get his hair anywhere near the filth, the boys headed down for a late lunch. They looked through the cabinets for something and after a long search they finally found something small.   
  
"Reamus really needs to go shopping! He's the only one who's never busy!" Ron complained.   
  
"Why don't we do it?" Draco suggested.  
  
"Us? Draco, we don't have any money. Besides, you're still not allowed out of the house. I'd get my head chopped off if we left." Ron laughed.  
  
"I have tons of money thank you very much! I stole it out of my parents vault, and I still have savings at Gringotts. But, I suppose your right. We shouldn't leave."   
  
"However, we're finally alone. Let's have some fun." Ron said, raising an eyebrow and grinning.  
  
Draco walked over to the red head and sat on his lap. He kissed him on the lips and trailed across his jaw. Then he made his way to Ron's neck and worked his magic in his favorite spot. "What's that noise?" Ron said, hearing a fluttering sound. His questioned was answered as Hedwig flew into the kitchen. Draco got off of Ron, who stood up saying "Damn Harry! He knows he's not supposed to send Hedwig here! She's too noticeable!"   
  
He read the note attached to the birds leg before she flew off to get some water from Pig. "Here's coming here. Tonks is there now. She's brining him tonight. They have to fly... he wants me to let Hedwig stay here." Ron told Draco, who had a confused look on his face.   
  
"Oh... what's going to happen with us?" the blonde asked.  
  
"I'll figure something out." Ron said sadly as Draco sat back on his lap, and cuddled up to him.   
  
Later that night Draco was lying on his bed humming when Ron came into the room and practically jumped on him. "Hey!" Ron said happily and bent over to kiss the other boy.   
  
"What's got you so happy?" Draco smiled.  
  
"Well... Remus went shopping, my mum says I don't have to do anymore work all week, Harry's coming tonight, and Hermione just wrote saying she'll be here next week!" he laid down on top of Draco and started kissing him.   
  
Without warning, Draco pushed Ron off of him and punched him in the face. "Ouch!!!! What was that for?!?!" Ron screamed holding his nose.   
  
Draco smirked, "Pay back's a bitch!" He nodded towards the door.  
  
Ron jumped off of the bed.   
  
Harry was standing in the doorway, eyes wide and jaw dropped.   
  
"Uh-um... I'll... j-just leave you two alone." Harry said quietly and back out of the room, closing the door. "Harry! Come back here!" Ron chased after him, still holding his nose. Draco laid back on the bed and giggled softly, glad to finally getting Ron back from practically breaking his nose over and over again.  
  
A few minutes later Ron managed to drag Harry back to the bed room. "Just hear me out!" he yelled at Harry one last time and pulled him over to a chair in the corner.   
  
"Just tell me why you did that Ron. First of all, he's DRACO MALFOY! I suppose that's bigger than the fact that... well.. since when are you gay?!"   
  
"I'm not sure..."  
  
"You could have told me! It would have been a lot better than finding out like that."  
  
"I know, I should have called you. Harry, I'm sorry... I just knew you'd react bad."  
  
Harry just looked at the floor, trying not to get angry.  
  
"I swear I was going to tell you. I thought you weren't going to be here until later. You came a lot later last time. I didn't want you to find out like this. Harry, you are my best friend..."  
  
"I know, Ron. I'm okay with it. But why Draco?!"  
  
"He's different now. He's sweet and compassionate. And well... a little weird-"  
  
"Hey!!!!" Draco yelled   
  
"Sorry." Ron blushed "Harry, you've got to understand that his family had him under some brainwashing spell. He's changing. He's...great...!"  
  
"Awwh! Ron!" Draco said, flinging himself towards the red head, embracing him.  
  
"Wait... I'm having a hard time believing this! Why'd he punch you then?" Harry questioned. Ron explained everything that had happened, from the first night Draco had come to the house. (excluding the boyfriend jokes about Harry... Ron didn't want to get him angry.)  
  
"Wow..." Harry said at the end, trying to take it all in. Ron took a deep breath, he felt like he hadn't breathed at all since Harry showed up.   
  
"So..." Ron and Draco said together, wanting to know what Harry thought about it.  
  
"Ron, whatever is cool with you is cool with me. I don't want another incident like fourth year. I guess I'm happy for you. I'm just going to need some time to get used to this, and a lot of time to get used to him" Harry said, patting his friend on the back. He stood up and walked into the hall was to get his trunk. "Now it seems like the immediate problem is, where am I going to sleep?"   
  
Draco and Ron exchanged looks. "Mum said they're going to get another bed, but for now one of us is going to have to sleep on the floor or couch." Ron said.  
  
"Oh, well... you guys are all settled in already. I'll just go downstairs." Harry said, moving back out the door.   
  
"Harry, wait. I'll just sleep on the floor. We can all stay up and talk then, and you can get a good sleep." Ron said, standing up.  
  
"I have a better idea." Draco said with a smirk. "Ron, why don't we just share a bed. Then everyone will have a bed, and you can keep me warm." he winked at the red head.  
  
"What do you think, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Fine, just... don't do anything funny!" he said, ready to puke at the thought of Ron and Draco doing anything more than was necessary to see.   
  
"We won't! We'll just be sleeping!" Draco laughed.   
  
!$!$! Okay....sorry if this is short.... but... I need to think about how to put the rest of story. So... until then.... I hope you enjoyed it! Review! Please! bye! 


	7. Another Secret

!$!$! Heh! I'm glad you guys liked the pay back... so... let's see what happens!  
  
Ron laid in his bed, Draco wrapped in his arms, facing the other bed. All three boys were still awake, they had been making small talk, trying to get over the nervous, uncomfortable silence. "Ron, I was just thinking... when Hermione comes, what if you suddenly fall back in love with her?" Draco said with a frown. Ron kissed him on the cheek.   
  
"I was never in love with Hermione. I just fancied her. Don't worry, that's not going to happen."  
  
Draco smiled and turned in Ron's arms to face the red head. He kissed him on the lips and snuggled into his chest.   
  
"Stop, please, before I throw up." Harry complained, looking at the two boys. They laughed at him and started kissing again, just to tease him. "This is so wrong!" said and turned in his bed so that he couldn't see them.   
  
Draco and Ron shared a bed for one more time before Remus managed to get a third bed for the boys. Reluctantly Draco moved into his new bed, but usually snuck into Ron's late in the night. Harry wasn't grossed out by the kissing anymore, but he was still having a problem with Draco. How could he forget and forgive in a few days?   
  
That next week Hermione arrived at the house. "Harry!" he screamed, getting his attention. She ran over to him and hugged him. "Don't I get a hug?" Ron asked, he was standing right next to Harry. Hermione's smile dropped and she turned slowly to Ron.   
  
"Are you talking to me now?"   
  
"What?" he asked with his head titled.  
  
"You totally left me hanging on the phone!"   
  
"Oh... about that... I'm sorry. The whole thing about Krum kind of mad me mad."  
  
"Ron, how many times do I have to tell you that there is nothing going on with me and Viktor?!"  
  
"I know... but it doesn't matter now. I'm glad to see you, Hermione." he said with a smile.  
  
Hermione grabbed Ron in a big bear hug. Draco walked out of the kitchen sipping a Butter Beer. Hermione let go of Ron and shot a disgusted look towards the blonde.   
  
"Scary..." Ron whispered to Harry, "I think we should tell her before she hexes him!" Harry nodded in agreement. Ron took a deep breathe. "Hermione, let's sit on the couch. I have to tell you something." After explaining everything to her, with the help of Harry and Draco, looked to Draco slowly.   
  
"Then you mean... all of those times that you called me a Mud Blood... if was because of brainwashing?" she said, nearly in tears.   
  
"Yes, I am so sorry." he responded. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and cried on his shoulder. He didn't know how to comfort anyone. He had never done it before. Hermione seemed happy, yet she had tears. Draco didn't know what to do, so he just hugged her back.   
  
Later in the afternoon Harry and Hermione were arguing, unknowing to the fact that Ron was standing right outside the door. The door was cracked open just enough for Ron to see in.   
  
"How can you just be okay with it?!" Harry screamed at the busy haired girl.  
  
"Ron is finally happy! How can you not be okay with that?!" she yelled back.  
  
"He is our best friend, we can't let him get hurt!"  
  
"Who says that Draco is going to hurt him!?"  
  
"Oh for Merlin's sake, Hermione! He's a Malfoy!"  
  
"He's changed Harry!"  
  
"Changed my ass! He's up to something! His father's probably in on it too!"  
  
"Ron's watching him Harry, there's no way that Malfoy could be helping Voldemort!"  
  
"He's probably trying to win Ron over so that he can use him!"  
  
"Harry, Please! Just give him a chance! Don't you want Ron to be happy?!"  
  
"Of course I do, Hermione... I'll try."  
  
Harry finished, opening his arms. Hermione walked into them, and rested her head on his shoulder. Ron smiled, happy they weren't fighting anymore. Then his jaw dropped when Hermione looked up and Harry and kiss him on the lips.   
  
"I've missed that." Harry said, kissing Hermione back.   
  
"And I've missed you..." Hermione tried to say but Harry pulled her into another kiss.  
  
"Even though you had Krum to occupy you?"  
  
"Harry... you're starting to sound like Ron! There's nothing going on with me and Viktor, and you know it!" she pulled him into another kiss.  
  
Ron felt his temper rising. How long had those two been an idol? Harry was going out with Hermione when he knew that Ron liked her?! And now that he didn't and he had Draco, he told them about it yet they were still keeping this from him!? He nearly punched the wall, but decided to continue to listen.   
  
"Tell me again," Harry continued, braking away from his girlfriend. "why we are keeping this from Ron."   
  
"Because, we don't want to break his heart, silly." Hermione said, kissing Harry's nose.  
  
"But he's with Draco now..."  
  
"Yes, but he could still have feelings for me. Besides, he might be mad if we tell him now."  
  
"Hermione, sweetie, I heard them talking last night. Ron said he was over you, and that he wasn't going to start fancying you again. I think he has some pretty deep feelings for Draco."  
  
"Still... let's wait awhile to make sure. He's our best friend, I just don't want to hurt him." she finished in a sigh, hugging Harry again.   
  
Ron smiled, at least Harry was on his side. And it did seem like Hermione was only trying to protect him. He walked downstairs and found Draco sprawled out on the couch sleeping like a cute little baby. Ron smiled and walked over to Draco. "Hey Beautiful." he whispered in his ear.   
  
Draco moved a little and mumbled something Ron couldn't understand. He chuckled softly and ran his fingers through Draco's hair. "Babe, wake up." he said a little louder. Draco opened his eyes slowly and smiled. He pushed himself up on his elbows and said, "Did you just call me Babe?" with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Maybe," Ron said kissing him on the lips. "Would that be a problem?"   
  
"Not at all." Draco smiled laid back down.   
  
"Tired?" Ron asked, stroking Draco's forehead.   
  
"A little..." he managed to reply between yawns.  
  
"Awwh! Okay, you need to get upstairs." Ron said standing up and extending an arm to help Draco off of the couch. Draco took his hand and stood up, but he was so tired he almost fell over. Ron caught him and laughed. "Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way." he said and swung Draco's legs up as that he could carry him upstairs.   
  
Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around Ron's neck, kissing him on the cheek before falling asleep in his arms. Ron made it to the third step when Ginny, Fred, and George walked into the room he was leaving. "Ron, what in the name of Merlin are you doing?" Ginny said with a giggle.  
  
"Er... he's drunk. I've got to get him upstairs." he lied, and continued to climb before they could ask any questions. When he got to their bed room he dropped Draco onto his own bed and climbed in next to him. He looked at how cute the cute was as he slept, and snuggled up next to him.   
  
The next afternoon the four teens were sitting around on the couch. Harry and Hermione were talking about the Defense Against the Dark Arts essay while Ron and Draco flirted. They started kissing and after Ron pulled away he saw Harry and Hermione exchange looks.   
  
"Chill out guys, I know about you two. I'm totally cool with it. I like Draco, I'm over you Hermione. Go on, you two can snogg away if you want!" he said with a laugh. Hermione's eyes widened and then she smiled. Ron explained that he had heard them, and he forgave them. Harry smiled and pulled Hermione into a huge, passionate kiss.   
  
"It's so much better when you can do it with a few conscious!" he said afterwards.  
  
"Tell me about it..." Ron sighed and continued to kiss Draco until the front door opened. He let go of the blonde and detangled himself. Snape walked through the door and looked over to the four. "Since when are you two so close?" he spat at Harry and Hermione who were still entwined.   
  
"And Draco, I expected better from you. Hanging around with just low lives! I know your father had you under a spell, but I thought you'd still be higher than this!" he hissed before leaving the room. Draco had to hold Ron down so that he wouldn't run after Snape and insult a teacher, ending up in his expulsion.   
  
"I wish Dumbledore would just come to his senses and sack that man already!" Harry complained.  
  
"He is a very good potion maker though," Hermione inputted, "and it would be hard to find someone to replace him."  
  
"Do you always have to find the good side of evil people?" Harry laughed.  
  
"It helps! Besides Harry... Draco isn't evil!"   
  
"I didn't say anything about him!"  
  
"Come on Harry, it was kind of obvious." said Ron.  
  
"I'm behaving myself... just stop bringing it up!" Harry said, getting up and dragging Hermione with him to the kitchen. Ron and sighed and pulled Draco into a hug.   
  
"We'll get him to understand." he said kissing Draco on the forehead.   
  
!$!$! I think this will be a good place to stop....humm... tell me what you think!!!!! 


	8. True Love in Their Future

!$!$! I'm glad you guys liked the last chappy! It makes me so happy! hehe! And yes, Riv, I did mean to say "item" lol sorry my head must have been somewhere else. And for those of you wondering how long Harry and Hermione were together...never fear! You'll find out in this chappy! I'm glad you all like that Hermione is more understanding about it... but it's that way because she is just happy that Draco doesn't really think all those bad things about her, and it makes her feel a lot better about herself. So... on with the story!!$!$!  
  
"Harry..." Ron said gently waking his friend from a nap.   
  
"Mmmph..." Harry rolled over opened his eyes. "What?"  
  
"I need to talk with you."   
  
"Fine..." Harry sighed and sat up. "About what?"  
  
"What do you think?" Ron laughed.  
  
"I don't want to talk about Draco. If that's all, I'm going back to sleep."  
  
"Fine, then let's talk about you and Hermione."  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"How long have you two been together?"  
  
"Not very long... after Sirius died she comforted me in a way that no one else could." Harry began to explain. "I wouldn't open up to anyone else. All that ever came out was anger. But with Hermione I felt free to cry and let her know everything that was going on in my head. Then two days before summer break she held me, and everything just felt amazing. I looked up at her and kissed her... and we've been a couple since then. I wanted to tell you, I really did. Hermione said it would be a bad idea. She thought you would hate both of us. I thought she was right. I didn't want to loose you, you're the best friend ever. It all seems childish now..."  
  
Ron watched as Harry laughed and sighed. He wanted to talk about Draco but he didn't want to force Harry into it. He needed Harry's help. They were best friends, he needed his acceptance, blessing, and advice. He couldn't handle it any longer. He would burst if he couldn't just announce his love for the blonde.   
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can we please talk about Draco."  
  
"Are you going to try to force me to accept him?"  
  
"I'll never force you to do anything, Harry. I just want to talk."  
  
"Fine. What exactly do you want to talk about?"  
  
"I'm not sure... I just want to feel like friends again. We used to be able to share our feelings. I want you to know exactly how I feel about him, and why."   
  
Harry sighed and faced Ron. He nodded and the redhead smiled. Ron explained just how great and wonderful Draco was. He told Harry all of the crazy feelings that were going on inside of his head and his heart. He tried his best to explain it all while still keeping Harry's attention.   
  
"So, are you going to tell your family?" Harry asked when Ron finally took a break.   
  
"I would love to... but I'm scared."  
  
"You could at least tell Ginny. She'd understand if Hermione does."  
  
"True... but I'm not sure if she can be trusted to keep it a secret. Especially from the twins."  
  
"Well, whenever you're ready. I'll be there for you."  
  
"So you're okay with it now?"  
  
"Ron... I still don't like Draco, but you are my best mate. No matter what you decide, I'll be by your side." he said with a smile.   
  
Down stairs Draco and Hermione were having a similar conversation. Hermione had told the blonde all about her and Harry's relationship. Draco too explained his feelings for Ron, which were nearly identical to Ron's feelings for him.   
  
"Do you think Harry will ever understand?" Draco sighed, laying back on the couch.  
  
"I think he does understand," Hermione said, "He just likes to hold grudges."  
  
"I hope that's all." he sighed again and smiled at Hermione. "I'm so glad that you and I have become friends. You have no clue what it was like only having friends that liked me merely because I was rich. Ron is so lucky to have you and Harry and all of his other friends. You're the best Hermione!" he kissed her on the cheek and they walked upstairs together.  
  
"Hey sweetie." Ron said when he saw Draco enter the room.   
  
"Are we interrupting something?" the blonde responded, seeing that Ron and Harry were sitting on the same bed facing each other.   
  
"No, we were just talking. We're done though, come on in." Hermione and Draco stepped further into the room and made themselves comfortable.   
  
Draco sat on his bed. Hermione sat behind Harry and rested her head on his shoulder. Ron walked over to Draco and laid on the bed, his head in the blonde's lap. "Hey sexy." Draco joked and bent over to kiss Ron's forehead.   
  
On the other side of the room Harry was pretending to throw up. Hermione slapped him lightly and kissed him before embracing him tightly.   
  
"Draco, can we take a walk?" Ron asked, looking up at him.   
  
"Outside?"  
  
"Where else, silly?"  
  
"Well I'm not really allowed out, remember?"  
  
"I trust you. Besides, no one's home. They never have to know."   
  
The two boys smiled and walked out of the room, hand in hand.   
  
When the got out of the House of Black the boys walked down the street, further than the telephone that had used before. They turned onto another street, where a small meadow was. Ron led Draco to the center of the meadow and they laid down together.   
  
Meanwhile back at the house Hermione was laying on Harry's bed, with him on top of her. They were kissing passionately, but Hermione pushed Harry off of her, gently.   
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"I want to talk to you."  
  
"Okay." Harry laid down next to Hermione and hugged her close to him.  
  
"It's been almost three weeks since you first got here. Why can't you accept Draco yet?"  
  
"I don't trust him, he has got to have a plan up his sleeve."  
  
"Harry, he's so sweet. I really think that he and Ron have a future together."  
  
"He's done too much to us for me to forgive him so quickly. He needs to prove himself!"  
  
Hermione sighed and kissed Harry before getting off of the bed and going to her own room.   
  
"Are you okay baby?" Draco asked Ron, while playing with a flower next to him.  
  
"I'm better than I've ever been in my life. I just needed to get out of that house."  
  
"Ron, would you consider us a couple?"  
  
"Well, gosh... if we're not I don't know if anyone is!" he joked and rolled over to face Draco.  
  
"So then... we're like... boyfriends?"  
  
"Of course! Well... I mean, if you want that title. But that's all it is, a title. No matter what... I'm in love with you Draco." Ron couldn't believe those words came out of his mouth. Draco's jaw dropped, but he recovered quickly and smiled.   
  
"Ron... I love you too, I am so relieved to hear that!" he reached out for Ron and pulled him in closer, engaging in a passionate kiss.   
  
!$!$! Will Harry ever forgive Draco? Will Draco prove himself? Will Ron gain the courage to tell his family? Where the hell is Remus when they need him!?!? Tune in next time to find out!!!!!! lol REVIEW! 


	9. The Family Meeting

!$!$! Wow...so I just updated the last chapter about an hour ago and I'm starting to write again! I'm just that bored! So thanx to Courtney I think I know just how everyone of the family members are going to react when Ron attempts to tell them! Well... here I go again....!$!$!  
  
Ron and Draco laid in the meadow for some time kissing and watching the clouds go by. "Draco?" Ron said wrapping himself in the blonde's arm and snuggling up against him. "Yeah baby?" Draco responded, wrapping his other arm around the redhead.   
  
"I want to tell my family." Ron said with a sigh. "I want to tell them as soon as possible."  
  
"Are you sure?" Draco asked, kissing Ron on the head.   
  
"Yes, I'll tell them all at once. It'll be easier... I hope."   
  
"Everything will be fine, Ron, because no matter what, I'll always be here."   
  
Later, after dinner, Ron walked to his parents' bedroom. "Mum?" he asked with a soft knock. "Come in, dear!" he did so and found his mother writing a letter at a desk. His father wasn't in the room, and he was glad, he only wanted to talk to one person.   
  
"There's something I need to talk to you about, mum." he said, sitting down next to her.   
  
"Oh, well you have my full attention, Ronnie."   
  
He blushed at his mother's pet name for him and took a deep breathe. "No, I want to tell the whole family. I want to have a family meeting tomorrow, and I want Percy to be there too." he finished, hoping his mother wouldn't be mad about inviting Percy. He knew that they had somewhat mad up since the minister of magic found out about Voldemort, but things still weren't well between Percy and the rest of the family.   
  
"Well, you're in luck. I happen to be writing to him right now. I'll invite him to dinner, and afterwards you can tell us whatever it is you need to... would you mind checking on Ginny? She's supposed to be in bed, she has a doctors appointment early tomorrow, make sure she's in bed."  
  
"Sure mum." he kissed his mother on the cheek and made his way down the stairs towards Ginny and Hermione's bedroom. Harry was standing in front of the door with his head leaned against it. "Harry, mate, what are you doing?" Ron laughed.  
  
"Hermione won't let me in. She left me hanging earlier and now she won't talk to me. I don't even know why she's mad!" Harry sighed and slid down to the floor.   
  
"I'll find out for you." he laughed again and knocked on the door. "Ginny, Hermione, it's me." Hermione opened the door slightly and when she saw that it was Ron she let him in and shut it quickly before Harry to make his way in.   
  
"What's wrong with you two?" Ron asked, sitting by his sister's feet on her bed.   
  
"I'm not going to talk to him until he gets over his grudge with Draco. I can't stand it anymore. Tell him that he and I are on probation until he comes to his senses." she smiled sweetly and climbed into her bed.   
  
"Okay then..." Ron laughed and turned to Ginny. "You better get some sleep to. Don't forget about your check up tomorrow." He kissed her forehead and left the room.   
  
"So?" Harry asked as soon as Ron closed the door.   
  
"Shh.. they're trying to sleep. Come one." they walked to their bed room where Draco was reading a book. Harry rolled his eyes at the sight of him. "See Harry! That's what you need to stop. Hermione said you two are broken up until you quit acting like a jackass towards Draco. At least someone's on my side."  
  
"I am on your side Ron! Just not his!" Harry defended.  
  
"He is my side, Harry. I love him, and if you're my friend you'll support me. I'm going to need it..." he gulped and walked over to Draco's bed. "I'm telling my family tomorrow night." Draco beamed at him and put down his book. "I'm so proud of you, baby." he kissed Ron and pushed him down on the bed. They continued to kiss, which pissed Harry off, considering they were in the middle of a conversation, so he walked out of the room. After slamming the door he down the stairs and walked down the hallway into the sitting room.   
  
"Oh, Hi Remus." Harry smiled when he saw his older friend sitting on the couch reading a magazine.   
  
"Harry boy, what are you doing up at this hour?" he responded.   
  
"Oh come on Remus, you're not Professor Lupin anymore... and it's the summer!"  
  
"Yes, yes. I guess I have no control over you. However, you do look like some rest would do you good."  
  
"Yeah well, if the love birds weren't busy up there maybe I could get some sleep."   
  
"Oh, so they've told you about that?"  
  
"Yeah, I kind of caught them snogging my first night here. Hermione knows too. Ron's planning on telling his family tomorrow night, who knows how that will go."  
  
"At least he'll have his best friend by his side to help him through it."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"What's wrong Harry?"  
  
"Well... I don't know if I should help him."  
  
"Harry, why wouldn't you? You two aren't fighting again are you?"  
  
"No, it's me and Hermione that are fighting. My whole world is falling apart. Oh and yet again it all happens to be because of Draco Malfoy."  
  
"It doesn't seem fair to blame him Harry. Draco seems like a nice boy. I too know how he used to be. He's changed. You know that I've become closer to Ron, and he's shared a lot with me. I know that there are a lot of times in the past that he didn't agree with what you were doing, but he went along with it anyway. It's because he cares for you Harry. You need to give Draco the benefit of the doubt, and let Ron be happy."  
  
"Everyone tells me that, but it's easier said than done."  
  
"Just pretend Harry, and soon you'll actually be okay with him." Remus laughed. "Kind of like me and Severus. I was forced to put up with him because he's part of the order, so I played nice, but now he and I are actually getting along."  
  
"Okay, that's just scary." Harry tried not to laugh. "I'll try it, thanks Remus."   
  
The next night Ron walked nervously into the kitchen with Draco by his side. He looked about the table. Percy had indeed showed up. He had his head held high and his hands folded properly. Remus, Kingsley, Tonks, Snape, Mad Eye Moody, and Dumbledore had all also shown up for dinner that night. Mad Eye smelled his food suspiciously before eating it, and only drank from his hip flask.   
  
"Draco, I'm glad to see that you've been getting along with your peers." Dumbledore said happily.   
  
"I, for one, think that it's despicable that you have set him up in a place like this with these...children... he's used to better things." Snape said dully.   
  
"No, I enjoy it here. Thank you Professor Dumbledore." Draco said politely, shocking most of the people at the table.   
  
"Personably, I think that the child should have been placed in foster care. It would have happened to any other child. Dumbledore favors people too much." Percy said, as if the head master wasn't in the room.  
  
"Actually," came another voice, causing everyone to look around in suspicion. "I have never seen Dumbledore here leave a child with strangers. He helped me out when I was just a lad, and he's done the same thing ter Malfoy."   
  
"Hagrid!!!" All of the teens (besides Draco) screamed and lunged themselves at him. "Sorry I'm late, I hope you don't mind another guest Molly. I just love them biscuits yah make!"   
  
"Not at all Hagrid, come and sit down."   
  
Unfortunately for Ron, dinner finally ended and the other guests went about with their business. Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Remus stuck around which caused Percy to get pretty mad. "I thought this was supposed to be a -family- meeting?!"   
  
"W-well... it is. I want them to be here though."  
  
"Get on with it then, I have a ton of paper work to get done!" Percy complained.   
  
"Calm yourself Percy, let the boy talk!" Remus chimed in and smiled at Ron.  
  
Ron cleared his throat and began his hardest task ever.   
  
"Mom, dad, brothers, and sister." he smiled at Ginny. "There's something very important that I've been needing to tell you. The other that are here tonight already know about this, and they are perfectly fine with it... at least for the most part." he frowned at Harry. "This is something that has changed my life drastically and it would mean the world to me to have your support. I know that some of you will have a problem with this, but as my family I feel you deserve to know that... t-that... I... I-I'm..."  
  
"Go on Ron, you can do it." Hermione cheered him on.  
  
"I feel you deserve to know that I'm gay." he said quickly and waited for his family's reaction. They all just stared at him. Fred and George began to laugh, as if it was all a joke. Ron felt himself getting angry.   
  
"This is serious! And not only am I gay. But Draco is my boyfriend!"   
  
Now he got some reactions. His favorite one being from Ginny who giggled and gave her youngest brother the thumbs up. Percy however didn't find it cute.  
  
"You are gay and you are dating the son of Death Eaters?! This is absolutely unacceptable! I knew this family was messed up, but I never believed it would go this far! Please rethink this horribly wrong choice. I need to finish that paper work. Goodbye!" he stood up, his nose in the air, and walked out of the room.   
  
Ron looked at the rest of his family, hoping to get better reactions. His parents were shocked stiff, and Charlie seemed to be thinking hard. Bill had his fists clenched and finally blurted out, "That menacing bastard is using his father's tactics to brainwash Ron into being his lover! I'll kill him!" He stood up and stomped towards Draco.   
  
Ron jumped in front of his boyfriend and held out a hand. "Please, Bill, think rationally! Do not ever hurt Draco!" Bill looked into Ron's eyes. They were filling with tears. He reluctantly returned to his seat and pounded his fist onto the table.   
  
"Mum, Dad?" Ron felt that their acceptance was the most important.   
  
"Well, if you're happy, I suppose that's all that matters." his father finally spoke up.  
  
"Arthur, do you think it's wise to allow him to continue this?!" Mrs. Weasley said in a commanding tone.   
  
"Molly, we'll talk about this later. You're not going to control me this time, I think that Ron should be allowed to be with whoever he wants. Even if it is a guy, and a Malfoy. The boy does seem a lot more polite these days."  
  
"I agree with father," Charlie finally said. "I've always kind of suspected that Ronnie would turn out like this. Sure, it's a little shocking that it's with Malfoy. God, I always thought it would be Harry."  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Harry and Ron yelled together.   
  
The twins started cracking up. "This is the best family meeting ever!" Fred chuckled.   
  
"It's priceless!!!" George joined in.   
  
"It's not funny you two! They are adorable. I'm happy for you Ron!" Ginny stuck up for him and gave him a hug. Then she whispered in his ear, "At least he's super cute!" Ron smiled and looked back to his parents. They were muttering to each other out of the corner of their mouths. Molly looked angry, and Arthur tried to stay calm, but it seemed as if he was loosing the battle.  
  
Bill finally released his fists and started breathing normal again. "If he hurts you Ron, I'll kill him with my own bare hands! Let that be a warning to you, Malfoy. I'm going to sleep." he said and walked out of the room.   
  
"I think we should all go to sleep, we'll discuss this tomorrow." Molly said, shooing the children off to bed. Remus bid goodnight to them and stayed behind to try and convince Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny and Hermione both hugged Ron and kissed him on the cheek before going to their bed room.   
  
"This is great!" the twins laughed before apparating from the stairs to their bedroom, in order to get there faster. The other three boys walked into their bedroom and each sat down on their own beds. Harry hesitated, but finally walked over to Ron and sat across from him.   
  
"I'm proud of you Ron. That was a very brave thing you did. I hope that your mother, Bill, and Percy come around. You did the right thing." he said with a half smile.  
  
Ron smiled back, and for the first time in his life, hugged his best friend. Harry pulled away and walked over to Draco's bed, then sat across from the blonde. "I'm sorry. I accept that you've changed, and I suppose it wouldn't be so bad if we did try to become friends. However, I must say that I am on Bill's side, and I will help him kill you if you ever hurt Ron." he held out a hand for Draco to shake.   
  
Draco smiled and giggled softly. He swatted Harry's hand out of the way and embraced the boy who lived. "Thank you, Harry." Harry walked back to his bed and hid a smile. "Well, now that we are all friends, let's get some sleep before your mom breathes fire on us, Ron!"   
  
Ron laughed and said goodnight to Harry before slipping off into Draco's bed. With a kiss they fell asleep, full of hope.   
  
!$!$! What do you think?!? Review please! 


	10. Finally, Some Good News

!$!$! I finally made it to 50 reviews! yayness! I'm so happy that you guys like this story! hehe! I'm so into it right now that I'm actually updating fast! Well... let me go write before I forget what I was going to do! lol! Keep Reviewing! You guys rock! mwah! !$!$!  
  
Ron woke up with his arms entangled tightly around Draco. He opened his eyes and saw Draco staring at him with a smile. "Morning Beautiful." the blonde whispered and ran his fingers through Ron's ginger locks.   
  
"How long have you been awake?" Ron said with a yawn.  
  
"About an hour."   
  
"You could have woken me up."  
  
"Awwh! But you just looked so cute, besides I love being in your arms."  
  
"Isn't that cute." another voice said. The boys looked over to the door to see Ginny standing there.   
  
"How long have you been there?" Ron asked.  
  
"Long enough to hear this adorable little conversation!" she squealed and sat down on Draco's bed, by their feet. "Mum wants to talk to you when you're up."   
  
Ron gulped and looked at Draco. "It'll be fine." the blonde said and kissed Ron's hand. "I'm going to get dressed and washed up. I'll see you soon." he said and untangled himself from the redhead.  
  
Ron sat up and in the bed and stared at his younger sister. "What do you think is going to happen? Do you suppose Mum and Dad talked about it? I hope Dad won the argument..."  
  
"I don't know Ron, I don't know." she shook her head and crawled over to her brother. "No matter what they say, I still love you Ron." she hugged him and left the room.   
  
Twenty minutes later Ron made his way downstairs with Draco by his side. His parents, Bill, Charlie, and Remus were waiting for him in the sitting room. Bill was sitting on the couch with his feet folded on the table in front oh him and his arms folded. Next to him Charlie smiled when he saw the two boys. Remus sat on the other side of the sofa giving a sort of evil glare to Molly until he saw the boys and smiled too.   
  
Molly was sitting in a chair off to the side with Arthur next to her. They both looked angry. Ron could tell they had been fighting all night. Arthur's eyes drooped with sleeplessness and Molly had bags under her eyes. It definitely wasn't a good hair day for either of them.  
  
The two boys stood in front of all of them. Ron was scared out of his mind. He didn't want his parents to forbid the relationship. It seemed that reality finally dawned on Draco. He turned a lighter shade of pale. Ron took his hand and squeezed it tight.   
  
"Ron your parents have talked things over and they have something to tell you." he glared at Molly again as she cleared her throat and prepared to talk.   
  
"Ronnie, I am your mother, and I love you very much. I do not approve of any of this, however..." she continued as everyone looked at her, "I have come to realize that you are nearly an adult, and you can make your own choices."  
  
"It's not a choice Molly, he can't help who he loves!" Remus spat.  
  
"Yes, well... I will not try to break this up, and neither will anyone in this family. Well besides maybe Percy...but we have no control over him." she finished with a tear.   
  
Remus smiled and walked over to the boys. He wrapped an arm around each of them and stood behind them. Charlie did the same thing. Bill hugged Ron and shook hands with Draco before whispering another warning in his ear.  
  
Molly walked over to the boys but before she could do anything she broke into tears and ran up the stairs. Arthur then walked over to them and put on a nervous smile. "She'll mellow out. I'm going to go talk to her. You'll see, she'll get over it." he hugged his son and patted Draco on the shoulder before slowly making his way upstairs.   
  
"The power of love." Remus joked and sat back on the couch. Bill and Charlie sat in the chairs, and Ron and Draco sat next to each other on the couch, still holding hands. Draco leaned his head and Ron's shoulder and sighed.   
  
"You two really love each other don't you?" Bill questioned suddenly.  
  
"Of course, I've never felt this way in my life!" Ron declared, wrapping an arm around Draco's torso. Draco looked up at him with sparkling silver eyes and hugged Ron's body. Charlie smiled and looked at his watch. "Well I better be off to work. Bill, shouldn't you get going too?"   
  
"W-what? Oh... yeah. I'll see you all later." the two oldest Weasley boys stood up and walked out of the front door. Ron looked over to Remus. "What was that about?"  
  
"I think Bill's having second thoughts." Remus said with a small chuckle.   
  
"Good, because that guy could kick my ass!" Draco sighed and laid his head in Ron's lap.   
  
"Remus, don't you think that if Harry is okay with my being gay, that he'd be okay with you too? I think you should tell him. He's hurting too Remus, he misses Sirius too." Ron pointed out.  
  
"Ron," Lupin said with tears in his eyes, "It doesn't matter now. Sirius is gone. I'll never love again. He was my heart and soul and he's gone. Telling Harry would only bring up a lot of questions that I don't think I'm strong enough to answer."   
  
"I'm sorry..." Ron wrapped his free arm around Remus in a tight hug and then retreated it to play with Draco's hair. Remus wiped the tears out of his eyes and came up with an excuse to leave the room. "I didn't mean to hurt him..." Ron said softly after Remus was gone  
  
The two sat there for a few minutes just snuggling and talking. Soon Harry, Hermione, and Ginny came out of the library and sat about. "How'd it go?" Ginny asked, excitingly. The three friends sat and listened to the couple tell the story.   
  
"Well, with a little tweaking, it looks like you two will have your happily ever after soon." Hermione teased and sat on Harry's lap. Ginny giggled as she watched Ron play with Draco's blonde hair. "You two are just too cute!!"   
  
As Harry and Hermione sat snogging, Ron and Draco did the same on the couch. Ginny giggled and then sighed. "I'm totally like a fifth wheel here!" Ron pulled away from Draco and cocked his head to the side. "Why don't you invite er... what's his name?... Bradley over." he asked.  
  
"He dumped me last week." Ginny said with another sigh.  
  
"What! I'll kill him!" Ron screamed while jumping up, nearly knocking Draco to the floor.   
  
"Ron! Calm down, Ginny's okay with it." Hermione pleaded.  
  
Ron growled and flung himself back onto the sofa. "Baby, clam down and just kiss me." Draco laughed, throwing himself on top of the redhead. Harry and Hermione, too, went back to kissing. Ginny laid down on the floor and started whistling to pass the time away.   
  
The door snapped open and the teens nearly jumped out of their skin. Ron and Draco tried frantically to detangled themselves. "P-p-professor Dumbledore, sir!" Ron stuttered.   
  
"As you were, children. What my students do outside of school is none of my business." the old man chuckled and walked towards the kitchen. The friends smiled and returned to their positions.   
  
"School..." Harry smiled. "I can't wait to go back!"  
  
"You'd better get your essays done if you want to pass this year! I refuse to let you copy mine!" Hermione scolded. Harry rolled his eyes and kissed her.   
  
"For once I can't wait to go back either!" Draco said with a smile.  
  
"I can..." Ron said sadly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.   
  
"Well, when we go back, Draco will be back in Slytherin. I'll barely ever get to see him and everyone will just make fun of us if we even hang out. His friends will torture him and beat me up!" He gulped at the thought of being pounded by Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Ron! You're right!" Draco said with a shiver and hugged onto his boyfriend tightly.  
  
"No need to worry, children." Dumbledore said walking into the room again, munching on a chocolate frog. "I've already talked to the school governors and the heads of houses. We all agree that in light of recent discoveries about your parents, Draco, you should be allowed to be resorted."   
  
"Really?!?!" Draco exclaimed running over to the head master and hugging him.  
  
"Yes, boy. It'll give you a chance to start all over and to be put into the house you really belong in according to your true personality." he old man chuckled and hugged Draco back before walking into the library.   
  
"This is great!" Hermione squealed. "I hope you get into Gryffindor!!" She and Ginny ran over to Draco and hugged him. Ron smiled, this was great news.  
  
Behind everyone's backs Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
!$!$! So... what do you think?! More questions to confuse the hell out of Riv!!... When will the Weasleys fully accept Ron and Draco? Will Remus ever tell Harry and everyone else about his sexuality? Will Ginny get a new boyfriend? What house will Draco get sorted into? Stay tuned!!! ...and Review!!! !$!$! 


	11. Getting Sorted

!$!$! Okay...I was distracted by summer work, but now that I've handed in two more essays, I'm back to writing. I totally want to get this story done because although this is sweet, the sequel is going to be more adventurous, exciting, and hott! Plus there will be a lot of new characters and that will be fun! Well...here goes the next chappy...!$!$!  
  
As the days went by things seemed to get better. Mr. Weasley was openly having conversations with Draco, getting to know him better. Mrs. Weasley still didn't approve of him, but she kept her mouth shut. Bill had calmed down and, although he was still protective, he admitted that Draco was a pretty cool guy. Charlie, being the more sensitive of the brothers, was always there for Ron if he needed to talk about it.  
  
The twins teased the couple constantly. They made it a point to appear in their room suddenly to catch the boys kissing, and make all kinds of jokes and rhymes about them. Ginny would follow them everywhere staring at the couple and drooling at how cute they were together. She also kept complaining about how lonely she was, and it was really starting to piss everyone off.  
  
Harry and Hermione's relationship was also growing. They had proclaimed their love for each other to everyone besides the other. Although, Harry was trying to work up the guts to do so. Harry was still pretending to be friends with Draco, but each day he loosened up little by little.  
  
Hermione and Draco were becoming the best of friends. She had always seemed a little pushed to the side. Ron and Harry always chose to hang out with each other over her, and although Ginny was her friend, she was younger and not as fun. Draco was like the best friend she never had, and she was the same to him.   
  
On the morning before the ride on the Hogwarts Express, Ron woke up to find Draco wrapped in his arms. Although he had fallen asleep in a different bed then the blonde, he smiled and kissed Draco's neck before letting go of the boy and beginning to pack his things.   
  
By dropping his potions kit and breaking everything inside of it, he woke the two boys in the room up. They would have needed to get up soon anyway. After all of the children in the house were packed, they took the bus to the Leaky Cauldron. "I've never gotten so many dirty looks in my life!" Draco complained as they got off the bus.  
  
"That's what we get from dragging owls onto a Muggle bus, especially yours! It's huge!" Ron laughed.  
  
"It's an eagle owl, they're supposed to be big!" Draco defended and walked into the pub.   
  
"...Yes, I need three rooms for the night." Molly said to Tom behind the bar and he guided them to their rooms.   
  
"Wow, it's amazing that this place is actually cleaning then our room back there." Draco joked, but got a glare from Harry, who didn't appreciate anyone talking ill about Sirius' house. "Sorry..." Draco whispered and laid down on one of the beds in the room. "Oh Ron, look there's only two." he said winking and patting the bed.   
  
Ron knelled on the bed and crawled over to Draco, kissing him on the nose. "We've got to go buy our things, Draco." The blonde frowned, but got out of the bed and followed Ron and Harry into Diagon Ally. "I've got to go to Gringotts." Harry said as they walked along.  
  
"Me too." said Draco.  
  
"I thought you had money on you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Not nearly enough." Draco complained. The other friends could tell it was going to be a shopping spree for the spoiled Malfoy. After stopping at Harry's vault, they took the long trip to Draco's. "Does it have to be so far away?!" Hermione complained, looking at her watch.  
  
"The biggest volts are more protected." Draco said and crawled upon Ron, he was used to the long ride into the depths of the dungeon bank.   
  
"Vault 10,664." the goblin spoke and the friends all got out of their seats, in order to stretch their legs. Draco pulled Ron into the vault to help him collect his gold. Ron nearly had a heart attack when he saw it all. Looking around the vault that was the size of his dormitory at Hogwarts, he exclaimed, "This is all yours?!?"   
  
"Just mine. But there is still my parents next to this, it has more. I've inherited it all now that they are locked away. They always have a vault in Switzerland and Italy, just to be safe." Draco smiled broadly at how cute Ron looked when he was embarrassed at how poor he was.   
  
"And I thought Harry had a lot of money..." Ginny said walking up to her brother.   
  
After they had bought all of their basic things for school Ron walked over to his mother and started complaining that he needed a new potions set. "Ron, we just don't have the money right now, maybe you can share with someone." his mother said and walked off helping Ginny find her last book.  
  
"I've already taken care of that for you, baby." Draco said, coming up behind Ron and handing him a new kit. Ron smiled quickly before it turned into a frown. "I'll pay you back..." he mumbled and put the kit in one of his bags.   
  
"Ron, you know you don't need to." Draco said, but Ron walked away from him. "Baby," Draco said, running in front of Ron so he couldn't go any further. "you know I love you. Why should you have to pay me back? I have more money than I know what to do with, and I'd like to share it with you." Ron merely nodded and walked away again.  
  
Draco stood gaping at how rude Ron was being. "Probably the most important thing you need to know about Ron," Harry said, coming up next to Draco and resting a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "is that his pride means everything to him. I too have tried to give his family money, but they simply won't accept it. Just buy him something expensive for Christmas, he'll accept that." he laughed and went to catch up with Ron.   
  
Later that night, after dinner, Draco was packing away his new robes, broom, and school books, when Ron came up behind and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. "Hey baby." Draco said and turned around, kissing Ron.   
  
"Sweetie, I'm sorry. I love you too, and I shouldn't have walked away like that."  
  
"It's okay, Harry explained everything, apology accepted. Now, can you help me fit all this junk in here?" Draco laughed. He still had to put his new potions kit, sweaters, and quill set away, and the trunk was already too full. Ron laughed and helped Draco situate all his things better.   
  
"Now is the right time for snogging." Ron joked when they were done and pushed Draco onto their bed. He flipped Draco over so that he could be on top and ran his thumb alone the blonde's jaw line. "You know, after tonight, we might not be room mates anymore." Draco said sadly.   
  
"Then, we'll just have to make the best of it." Ron smiled and pulled Draco into a kiss. When the kiss started to deepen Ron's free hand moved to Draco's back. It ran down his spine and slid over to his side before following down to his thigh. Draco twitched, fore he was ticklish. The hand then back tracked and found it's way to the blonde's ass.   
  
Draco let out a small moan and felt himself starting to get aroused when Harry walked in. "Oh please..." he said rolling his eyes and lying on his own bed. "Don't you two ever give it a break?" he flipped through 'Which Broomstick' fro the millionth time as the other two boys sighed and got under the covers to go the sleep.  
  
The next morning the students stood at platform nine and three quarters with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Ron, Ginny behave this year!" Mr. Weasley scolded and hugged his children. Mrs. Weasley held back her tears and gave them both a big hug and kiss. "Harry, Hermione!" she ran over to them and did the same to them too, as if they were her own children.   
  
Draco had never had an experience like this before. He stood off to the side, hurting with in for the lack of parental love in his life. He wiped away a tear before anyone could see that he was crying and began to walk towards the train. "Draco..." he heard his voice called.   
  
He turned to see Mrs. Weasley staring at him with open arms. He stared at her for awhile until she nodded at him. He smiled and ran towards her. As she embraced him, all of his troubles seemed to subside, and he let his tears run out freely. "Any friend of Ronnie's is okay with me... just treat him right." Molly whispered in his ear.   
  
"I will mam." he said when she let go of him. The five friends put their things in storage and searched for a place to sit. They came across a compartment holding Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Luna. They entered it and the four friends inside nearly fainted.  
  
"What's -he- doing here?" Seamus sneered. Neville curled up in the corner, avoiding eye contact with Draco. Dean and Luna threw him dirty looks.   
  
"Let's show them what you're doing here, Draco." Ron said with a mischievous smile on his face.   
  
"Okay!" Draco exclaimed and sat on Ron's lap, pulling the redhead into a passionate kiss.  
  
"Disgusting!" Dean yelled and ran out of the compartment, trying not to throw up. Ginny ran after him to "comfort" him, but everyone else knew she wanted to ask him back out. Neville uncurled himself and smiled, happy that Draco wasn't there to hex them all.  
  
"Kind of...odd... but hey, I'm used to odd being friends with you lot." Seamus declared and shook hands with Ron before practicing his silencing charm on Neville for fun.   
  
"I think it's excellent." Luna said proudly. "You two make an adorable couple."  
  
"She's been hanging out with Ginny too much." Harry said.  
  
"I can still think for myself, Harry. Besides, it's true." Luna said firmly.  
  
"She has a point." Hermione said, giggling.  
  
"Not you two! What is this world coming to..." Harry shook his head and leaned on Hermione.  
  
Just then the compartment door opened and four people walked in; Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Blaise. "So it's true then," Blaise asked, "what Dean Thomas was complaining about, Malfoy's gone fag." Very unexpectedly to everyone else, Harry pulled out his wand and hexed Blaise to have purple and green boils all over his face, and he was passed out on the floor.  
  
"Get out of here! And take him with you!" Harry yelled. Crabbe and Goyle, being dumb scaredy-cats, picked up Blaise and ran for it. Pansy glared at Draco before elegantly walking off. "Thank you Harry." Draco said, hugging Ron tightly.   
  
"No problem, what are friends for..." Harry said with a smile. "Hermione, I think Draco's finally proved himself." the boy who lived whispered into his girlfriends ear.  
  
"How's that?" she asked, kissing Harry on the cheek.  
  
"I've been thinking... he presented himself nicely to the Weasleys, he bought Ron something but didn't rub it in his face that he's rich, he won Mrs. Weasley over, and he chose us over Blaise and his body guards." Harry continued kissing Hermione's lips. "Maybe he really has changed..." he finished and started kissing Hermione passionately, for they had finally completely made up.   
  
Draco wasn't allowed at the Welcome Back Feast, instead he had to sit in McGonagall's office listening to all of the rules and agreements that went along with his trading houses. Ron paced worriedly around his dormitory after the feast, waiting for word of where Draco was sorted to.   
  
"Would you SIT!" Harry complained, and pushed Ron onto his bed before lying back down on his own. "Sit?! Harry, I'm too anxious!" Ron screamed. The other boys in the room laughed.  
  
"What if he gets put in Hufflepuff, he's caring enough! Or Ravenclaw, he's so smart..." Ron sighed and continued you. "What if he's put back in Slytherin!?!?!" He stood back up and started pacing again. "They'd kill him!" He stopped as he heard and noise and he looked across the room.  
  
A new bed stood on the other side of the room, and trunks and a bird cage appeared magically.   
  
"Looks to me like he got Gryffindor." Harry joked. "Now can you finally calm down?! I need to sleep sometime tonight!"   
  
A few minutes later Draco walked in the door. "I'm so proud of you sweetie!" Ron said jumping off of his bed and running over to Draco. He hugged him and gave him a kiss.   
  
"Oh yippy..." Dean said sarcastically.   
  
"I'm just relieved..." Draco said almost sadly but kissed Ron and smiled.   
  
"Looks like we're still room mates." Ron confirmed and helped Draco unpack his things before going to sleep that night.  
  
!$!$! Okay, this is one chapter more than I've ever had! But my Draco/Harry story had longer chappys...but this chappy was pretty long compared to usual! yay! Are you proud of me?!?! hehehe...review! Thanks! mwah! !$!$! 


	12. Exclamation

!$!$! This is going to be one of probably two final chapters until the sequel! Chill out 'personz-of-da-dungoen' it's not over yet! I actually was thinking about the sequel's name last night...but I haven't figured it out yet. A lot of things ran through my head, but they seemed too...stupid! lol Here goes nothing...!$!$!  
  
Ron woke up in Draco's new bed, the sun rushing into his eyes. He hid his head into Draco's chest and groaned. He didn't want to get up. "Morning beautiful." Draco smiled down at him.  
  
"At least it's morning this time..." Ron said softly and looked up to kiss Draco.  
  
"Do you have to start with that so early in the morning?" Dean complained, getting out of his own bed and changing from his pajamas to his robes.   
  
"Once we get Harry past that stage it moves onto someone else." Draco joked and snuggled against Ron, refusing to get out of bed. Harry and Seamus walked over to the couple and tugged the blankets off of them.   
  
"I'll see you down at breakfast." Harry laughed and walked out of the dormitory with Seamus and Neville trailing behind him. Since Dean had already left, the couple was alone in the bed, shivering together. "I guess we'd better get up." Ron sighed and kissed Draco's neck, repetitively.   
  
Draco moaned and then sighed. He reluctantly got out of the bed changed into his robes. When he was done he saw that Ron was still in the bed in a fetal position, trying to warm up. "Baby... you've got to get up. It'll get warmed once you get changed. Babe... please." Draco put on his best puppy dog face and pulled Ron into his arms.   
  
After freshening up the two boys walked together into the common room where Hermione and Ginny were waiting for them. "Are you ready for this?" Hermione asked. The girls had found out from Harry that morning that Draco had gotten into Gryffindor.   
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." he responded, hugging Hermione. The four friends walked down to the Great Hall together. Draco took a huge breath when they reached the door and didn't let it go until he was seated between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Wow, everything looks so different from here!" he exclaimed while digging into his breakfast.   
  
"Ron, I never thought I'd see that day when someone could eat faster than you!" Harry laughed as he watched Draco devour his eggs and sausage. Ron could feel the stares of the school on him and Draco. He blushed, He wasn't supposed to get attention, that was Harry's job!  
  
"Oh no..." Ron said looking at Draco's classes after the mail came. "Sweetie, are you sure you're going to be okay? N.E.W.T potions with the Slytherins without me..."   
  
"I'll be there, Ron, he'll be okay." Hermione said and gave her friends a reassuring look.   
  
"You know, Mr. Malfoy. I was aware that your family's pride had been completely stomped out, but I didn't know your dignity had to go with it." Snape spat out as soon as he walked into his dungeon classroom and spotted Draco sporting a Gryffindor uniform.   
  
"It's almost as if he went from fag to drag over night, considering how girly the Gryffindorks are!" Blaise chimed in, obviously enjoying his new found position of the Prince of Slytherin now that Draco was gone. Draco felt his blood pressure rise. No matter what, he was a Malfoy, he still had his witty come backs and sneers hidden inside of him. However, he much rather liked Ron's way of fighting.  
  
He stood up and turned to face Blaise. With out saying a word he punched his ex best friend in the nose as hard as he could and walked out of the classroom. "You know, for a -girl- he hits pretty good." Hermione said with a smile before going back to her potion. The rest of the class exploded in laughed.   
  
All of the times that Draco had been hexed or beaten up, usually no one was there to witness it. He was glad he made a very public attack on Blaise. "Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing walk about the halls during class?" came the unmistakable voice of Professor McGonagall.   
  
Draco turned slowly and gave a weak guilty smile to the deputy headmistress. She lead him to her office where they sat. She stared at Draco, waiting for him to spill it all out.   
  
"Well... Professor," Draco searched his mind for a way to put it all. "I suppose I should start from the beginning..." he started spilling his heart out to the woman. He told her everything that happened since the second he stepped into the headquarters. He cried out every emotion he felt; the love, confusion, anger, depression. He gave a more than needed detailed explanation of just how great Ron is and how much he loved and needed him.   
  
"Well... that was very interesting. But what does any of this have to do with why you're walking around the hallways?" the Gryffindor head of house asked.  
  
Draco began explaining all about Blaise. Professor McGonagall started laughing uncontrollably, very out of character.   
  
"Ma'ma?" Draco asked.  
  
"S-Sorry," she tried to sustain her laughs. "It's just that, I never thought I'd see the day that Draco Malfoy would come into my house and then he would come and spill his guts to me. And more than that, you've befriended Harry Potter? This is too good to be true." a small tear escaped her eye and then she got more serious again. "Mr. Malfoy, you may go now, you've missed the rest of that class, it's almost time for lunch."   
  
She was right, the bell rang after she finished.   
  
"But, Ma'ma, I'm not in trouble?"   
  
"Of course not! It's about time Mr. Zambini got what he deserved. Good day." she smiled at him and left him behind in the office.   
  
Draco was stunned.   
  
The door opened again.  
  
McGonagall popped her head back in.  
  
"By the way, Mr. Malfoy, if you ever need anyone to talk to... well, I'll always be around." she smiled at him and then added in, "Mr. Weasley is waiting for you-" before she could finish Draco raced past her and into Ron's arms.  
  
"It's good to see you too." Ron laughed as Draco attacked him and planted kisses all over his face.   
  
"I can't believe I didn't get in trouble!"  
  
"'Moine told be about what happened... I'm so proud of you!" Ron joked and released himself from Draco so they could walk to lunch.   
  
"McGonagall is so scary! And then she started laughing! I though she went crazy on me!" Draco then told Ron details of what happened.  
  
"I can't believe you told her all of that. You sound like Harry now, befriending the teachers and all."   
  
"Hey!" Harry cut in, "I don't go spilling my heart out to them! Not even Dumbledore!"   
  
"And why not? Are you ashamed of me?" Hermione teased.   
  
"Of course not, darling." Harry said in a mock rich voice.   
  
With Draco spirits raised greatly, the four friends walked into the Great Hall. Draco avoided the stares from the students, and the glares from the Slytherins. He looked up at the teacher's table to see McGonagall smiling back at him. Snape however, glared at him with a look of hate and betrayal.   
  
"Are you okay, Sweetie?" Ron asked, rubbing a hand on Draco's back. They were then seated at the table. The blonde had a crazy smile plastered on his face, and he was deep in thought.   
  
Suddenly he pushed his plate out of the way and jumped up on the table.   
  
"Excuse me! Everyone! My I have your attention, please!?!" Everyone's jaws flew open as they looked up at Draco, was he insane?  
  
"I, Draco Malfoy, am indeed in Gryffindor now." he said, proving it to everyone once and for all. There were a few whispers of 'I told you so!' or 'I can't believe it!'   
  
"I also punched Blaise Zambini today, my ex best mate." he screamed. There were a few gasps and more whispers.  
  
"And do you know why? It was because he called me a fag. Which, of course, I am." there were more gasps and screams mixed in with a few breaths of 'Awwh!' and 'Nooo!' from the girls.   
  
"What's better than that, I'm in love!" he proclaimed and kicked Ron's plate out of the way before reaching his hand down to Ron and pulling him up to the table. He smiled at his redheaded love and pulled him into a hug before kissing him on the lips.   
  
The Gryffindors broke out in applause, followed soon by the Hufflepuffs. After a few whispers around the Ravenclaw table, they too started clapping. The blonde looked out over the crowd. The Slytherins looked as if they would throw up. Some stared at him with hate, others looked away not wanting to see such a 'horrible' sight.  
  
Most of the teachers too clapped...okay, all besides Snape, but who cared about him! Surely not Draco, he was extremely too happy.   
  
Draco waked up, no... it's wasn't a dream. It was the next morning and he was cuddled against a sleeping Ron who had a huge smile on his face. Life was definitely much better as a Gryffindor.   
  
!$!$! Hehe... did you like that out burst? I'm sorry if this wasn't long, but the next one will probably be even shorter, however... the first chapter of the sequel will be long though! I can't wait! But...there still isn't a name for the story...I'll figure it out though, yay! Tell me what you thought! One chapter left...tear...(of happiness! I can't wait until the next one! lol) Review!!!$!$! 


	13. Forever

!$!$!...Sorry if this is short, but... it's just an ending! At the end I'll get you a little preview into the Sequel! I might start it tomorrow but my friend is coming over and I have a band consort tomorrow... but it'll be soon! hehe... well, here it goes!$!$! Draco opened his eyes again an hour later. He looked up at Ron. "Baby, are you awake?" "Mmmhmm." Ron said, nuzzling his nose into Draco's neck. All of the other boys were still sound asleep. "Ron, do you love me?" Ron opened his eyes suddenly and pushed away from Draco a little so he could see him better. "Of course I do, Sweetie, why would you ask that?" "It's just... I've been thinking back on everything that's been happening... and it seems so... unreal!" Draco sighed and looked around the room. Everything was still so unfamiliar in the Gryffindor Tower. Harry, his ex-foe, was now just across the room, sleeping innocently. They were suddenly good friends. Neville was no longer afraid of him... for the most part. Seamus seemed almost turned on by him and Ron, which was kind of cool; at least they were friends. Dean finally got over his homophobia, but still teased them. It didn't really bother the boys, as long as they were all friends. Somewhere on the other side of the tower slept Hermione; Draco's new best friend. She was so sweet, and she really seemed to understand him. She stood up for him and comforted him. The girl he had once called a MudBlood was so dear to him. Ginny, sweet little Ginevra, was his new fan. She followed him around, asked him tons of questions, and she loved to watch him and Ron snogg. He wished her happiness, he hopped she would find a love like he has found in Ron. He didn't care about his old life and his old friends anymore. They meant nothing to him; why should they? He wouldn't have to become a Death Eater, he would never have to live with his father anymore. His living Hell was over. Ron stared down at his love. Draco meant everything to him. He finally had something to look forward to in life. Sure... being friends with Harry and Hermione was fun, but Hermione was always so smart, and Harry always so brave. Ron was...nothing. He was in the shadows of his brothers. Bill, the successful one. Charlie, the talented one. Percy, the smart one. Fred and George, the funny ones. He was almost certain that someday Ginny would accomplish something great and surpass him as well. He had always wanted to make something of himself. It didn't matter anymore. He had Draco, his one and only love... no, his soul mate. "I will love you forever, Drake" he said, rubbing Draco's arm. "I love you so much, Ronnie, you mean so much to me... gosh! I can't even explain it!" Draco said, staring into Ron's beautiful blue eyes. "It's okay, Sweetie, I know how you feel. I feel the same way. We don't need to be able to explain it to each other. I can feel it in your touch, in your kiss..." Ron kissed Draco's head. Draco tingled. Even a simple kiss in his hair from the redhead made him want to jump the boy and make love to him until his heart stopped. He knew he couldn't though. They had responsibilities and lives. He sighed and kissed Ron's hand. A sensation ran up Ron's body. He too loved the other boys touch beyond words. He hugged onto the blonde and sighed, longing filled up into his eyes. "Baby?" Draco asked, bringing Ron out of his thoughts. "Yes?" "Can you promise me something?" "Anything," the redhead said, "What is it?" "Promise me, that we'll always be roommates." "Draco, I would love nothing less than that. I promise you. I will always love you and I will always be your roommate, now and forever." He kissed Draco on the lips and the two boys fell back to sleep. It seemed they would have their happily ever after... !$!$! ...but does anyone ever really live happily ever after? Thanks for all of the reviews!! I love you all! I'm glad you've finally figured out the name of the story, I Heart DM 11! -Rolls Eyes- lol! Anyway... what to expect in the sequel: -The gang will be in their 20s -Remus will find love! -Will Harry and Hermione stay together? -A big ole' Weasley reunion, lots of new characters! -McGonagall and Draco's new found friendship -Will Snape ease up on the relationship? -You'll find out what happened to Draco's parents -Humm... will they stay roommates? -How did things change over the years? -Is Voldie still around? -There will be at least three holidays...that'll be fun! -The next story should be longer! yay! -Let's just say...there will be someone...or someones... crazier than the twins! We'll see... put me on alert or on your favorites...keep an eye out for the next story coming out soon! Until then... Peace, Love, and Band Geeks... -$-Ambz-$- oOWeasleyWizardWheezesOo 


End file.
